Mother Knows Best
by Aphrodite in Disguise
Summary: What if Anne Darcy lived to witness the events of Pride and Prejudice? Review please!
1. Chapter 1

Anne Darcy had been poorly ever since the birth of her daughter Georgiana. Doctors had advised her not to have a child after William, fearing that she may not survive the experience but her desire for a daughter was too great to let go of after all her dreams. It had been six long years since then, and though Anne knew she would probably die before her children came of age, she never regretted her decision.

But when Georgiana was six, Anne was exceptionally ill and her death seemed like a certainty, threatening to destroy the family's happiness. Yet, one thing no one seemed to have counted on was Anne's stubbornness which did not permit her to leave her family this way. So, beating all odds, she survived. Her husband and children rejoiced and thanked God for sparing the soul of the family. They lived happily for a few years yo come.

But when God wards off one evil, he often sends another. The happy family life was torn apart when Mr Darcy died. The family was in shock, and things were never quite the same again. Though Anne had loved her husband ardently and his untimely demise had deeply affected her, she did her best to bring up her children well, and many a people believed she succeeded.

But Anne was worried about her children. William was now eighteen, and his aversion to society was worrying to Anne who wanted her son to have a very respectable position in society which would help him in finding a suitable wife when he finally fell in love, as Anne was certain he would, eventually. Despite his protests, Anne knew that he would be truly happy with the one woman he would fall for, and he would treasure his love with hid life. It was certainly not healthy for a young man to have 'trouble talking to people' as William claimed.

As for Georgiana, she was far too trusting. Maybe she would learn in the years to come that not everyone had good intentions, but Anne doubted that her daughter would ever truly would learn to be suspicious. At least she didn't sit at home shyly, avoiding all social events.

These were the thoughts that passes through Anne's head, and she sighed deeply before going off to persuade her son to accept an invitation from his friend Charles Bingley and visit Netherfield, and persuading her daughter to stay at home. Yes, there was lot she needed to do.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Thanks to all who reviewed, followed or favorited this story. I know some of you must have been pretty confused about William Darcy's age, but believe me, I have an idea to make it work. Basically I will try to portray that Elizabeth and William always were perfect for each other, even at a young age. Keep reviewing!**

'Mother!' protested William 'I will see Bingley at Cambridge next month. It is absolutely unnecessary for me to go to Netherfield. I don't even know Mr Dashwood! He got Netherfield on a lease because he wanted his old friend's son to see it. He really likes the property and wants Bingley to have it someday. I don't want to interrupt their bonding time.'

Charles Bingley, like William had lost his father at a fairly young age. Both boys were of the same age and had been introduced at an assembly. Charles, unlike William enjoyed society a lot.

'William, I know you hate social events but please, just this once try to bear it. I want you to enjoy the countryside and make some friends your own age. Besides, Caroline won't be there.'

William relaxed when he heard that Caroline Bingley would not be there. He could not help disliking the way she treated him, in an exceptionally sweet manner. Maybe he could visit, just this once. Just for his mother. Because he wanted to do something to make her happy.

He met his mother's eyes and said,'All right then. Just this time.'

Anne hugged him.

'That's my boy.'

It was then that Georgiana chose to enter the room and ruin the moment with a lament.

'Mother! This is not fair! Will doesn't want to go anywhere! Why can't I go instead. I never go anywhere!'

'You are yet to be of age ,my love. After you are fifteen, you will attend all sorts of events but until then you will have to satisfy yourself with the visitors we receive.'

Georgiana pouted.

'Three years are such a long time', she grumbled.

'Don't you all grow up so fast and leave your mother alone, love', said Anne so tenderly and lovingly that neither William nor Georgiana had the heart to grumble any more.

'I have a tea party today with some friends, Mother', said Georgiana brightly, all disappointment at not going to Netherfield evidently gone.

'I had better write to Bingley to accept his invitation', said William and disappeared.

I'll go too', said Georgiana, leaving her mother alone in library.

Anne smiled to herself. She had a good feeling about this trip.

 **A/N- Well, how was that? Hope it clears up the age confusion. In case it wasn't clear, William and Charles are eighteen and Georgiana is twelve. If you like this story, leave a review. If you don't like it, leave some constructive criticism.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- I understand some of you think that this story is a bit too modern and I don't really leave much of Pride and Prejudice in it. I can relate to that, but for me the most important part is the characters' personality, and I'm trying to keep that intact. I'm trying to show what Mr Darcy was like ten years before we know him. After a few chapters, I'll be fast forwarding this story to that time and then it will be a lot more like the story we all love. Some personality changes do exist, because they are bound to if Anne Darcy doesn't die and her children have a mother to watch out for them. That is the whole point of the story. Also, in case it wasn't clear, Bingley did not lease Netherfield, a close family friend (Mr Dashwood) did. And Mr Dashwood invited Bingley and Darcy to visit. Hope that it clears up all issues. Also I'm looking for a beta to help with some problems, so if one is reading this, please PM me? Enjoy the story...**

William and Charles had received a warm welcome at Netherfield and been led to their rooms. They had been tired after the long journey so they had been led to their rooms. Later Mr Dashwood had had a word with them, telling them how glad he was to have them there. He had also mentioned, with a twinkle in her eye, that some incredible young girls were found in the neighborhood, and they must call on some of them.

'Especially the Bennets. You will enjoy being acquainted with the eldest Ms Bennet, Charles', said Mr Dashwood and extracted a promise from them to call on the Bennets. Both young boys dutifully agreed, even though William wasn't interested in meeting any girls. His mother didn't say much but he knew she wanted him to find a suitable woman he loved and marry her at the appropriate age for them. He didn't like disappointing his mother but he did not think he was likely to fall in love. He was yet to meet a girl he could get along with, let alone fall in love with. When he had mentioned this to his mother, she had simply laughed.

'You will fall in love only with right woman, love. Your father was like that too. He loved only once, but with complete loyalty and love.'

Anne had started tearing up then, for her husband had been a good man and she had dearly loved him.

William shook himself to the present. He would try to live through this ordeal as well as he could. He and Bingley were now on there way to the Bennet living room. They entered, and the introductions started.

'Charles Bingley', bowed Charles.

'William Darcy'

'So glad you could come Mr Bingley, Mr Darcy', gushed Mrs Bennet.

The girls curtsied, one after the other.

'Ms Jane'

'Ms Elizabeth'

'Ms Mary'

'Ms Catherine'

'Ms Lydia'

The youngest girls were merely five and six. They soon excused themselves, along with Mary, saying that they simply must do some lessons. The two gentlemen were left alone in the room with Jane and Elizabeth.

Their mother had left the room, saying she must talk to her husband. Mr Darcy sighed. There was no choice now, he simply must try to act charmingly towards these girls. Ms Elizabeth did not look as though she cared much for the visitors, or for courtesy. Maybe she wouldn't be so unbearable. She was merely twelve, and her sister fourteen. Looked like Bingley was smitten by Ms Jane already. She was pretty, yes, and well behaved, but William wasn't sure he liked her much. Ms Elizabeth, however, was a different story...

 **A/N- I can imagine some of you mentally screaming that Darcy and Lizzie are not supposed to get along. Just have fun my friends, this will be much more like the real Pride and Prejudice than you think. Just wait and watch, and while you are at it, don't forget to review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- I guess some of you don't like the way I've been expressing the story through peoples' thoughts. I have to agree, it doesn't really work out, so the future chapters will be much better. And I agree with DP1014 that showing would be better than telling, so that's what I'll be doing. As for a certain Guest who doesn't approve of my messing with ages, I'm sorry but I think it's working fine. A minor correction, Georgiana is only seven right now, not twelve like the second chapter said. I understand that not everyone approves of this story, but I'm writing an AU, so I can hardly follow Pride and Prejudice to the word. Thanks for your reviews, I'm hoping to write more that you will enjoy. And I still need a beta. Is there one reading this? PM me please?**

Mrs Bennet rushed into her husband's study looking exceptionally excited. He couldn't help wondering what she was up to now. If she had had her way, all her daughters, including Lydia and Kitty, would have been married already. No doubt they were receiving visitors.

'Mr Bennet! You won't believe it! Mr Darcy and Mr Bingley are visiting us! They are in the living room right now, talking with Lizzy and Jane!'

'I don't see why I wouldn't believe that, my dear.'

'Oh Mr Bennet! You take delight in vexing me! Of course you know what I mean. Mr Darcy owns Pemberley. He is too be very rich. Wouldn't it be wonderful if he took a liking to Jane? He might marry her! What a wonderful thing for our girls! Mr Bingley is too good for Lizzy, but she might please him if she behaves well enough. This is such good luck for them! Mr Bennet, why do you look so grave? Are you not pleased?'

'Mrs Bennet, I believe we have discussed this before. Jane is just fourteen and Lizzy twelve. You could not seriously be considering their marriage yet. And I fail to understand why you seem to believe that our Lizzy is unworthy of a man of consequence. I believe her to be the best of the lot.'

'Mr Bennet! You could not think I wanted to get them married now! The gentlemen could not be more than eighteen, I am sure. But the acquaintance may prove to be of much use to our girls. And Jane is so beautiful, she could easily impress one of them. That is, of course, if Lizzy does not bother them with her obstinacy.' Mr Bennet wisely refrained from criticizing her second daughter much, knowing that it would anger her husband.

'Mrs Bennet, Lizzy is not obstinate, she just has reasonable opinions on issues that affect her and I believe every young woman should. You simply dislike her because she is not as empty headed as you are! I beg you, leave the children alone. They are capable of making their own decisions, and don't need you to find a suitable match for them. Marriage is so much more than money, and little Mary understands that better than you do!'

Mr Bennet found that he could not reason with his wife, but he was not going to let her spoil their children s' life.

For her part, Mrs Bennet was much offended by this outburst.

'Believe what you will, Mr Bennet, but I will do my best for my children. Do I not have a duty to them? Love is all well and good, but money is far more important, and my girls should be well cared for. They will learn to love their husband eventually. I shall see all my girls well settled, no matter what I have to do!'

And with this she stomped out of the library, still fuming.

Mr Bennet chuckled to himself. His wife was sure to find much resistance in her plans, if anything he had learnt from his brother-in-law, Gardiner, was true.

 **A/N- How was that? I think I managed to keep the Bennet household much like it was. Once more, I desperately need a beta. And please leave a review telling me what you think. Even if it includes much criticism, I would like to know.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- I guess Jane and Elizabeth can be thought of as way too young to receive callers, but think of it this way. Technically, all of our main characters are children, and besides, Mrs Bennet was supposed to stay in the room to supervise them, none of them are out yet. As for Mr Dashwood hinting at Charles to find a wife, we all know that Bingley always had a tendency to fall in love too easily. Keep reviewing!**

While their parents were arguing fiercely, Jane and Lizzie were having a interesting time. Jane and Charles looked as though they were rather uncomfortable with the absence of a guardian, but Elizabeth and William did not appear to mind much and were talking agreeably.

'Do like reading, Ms Elizabeth', asked William, attempting to be friendly.

'I do Mr Darcy', replied Elizabeth, looking animated.

'Indeed?'

Mr Darcy could not hide his surprise.

'You seem surprised, sir.'

'It is not often that I meet a girl interested in reading, Ms Elizabeth, and you do not appear to be the sort of person to like serious texts at all. What works interest you?'

'You seem to think that I am deceiving you in order to impress you, sir!'

'I must confess I have seen girls do that before.'

'I am not the sort of girl prone to deception, Mr Darcy!'

Elizabeth seemed to have trouble holding her temper.

'Are you not? I must say I'm very glad to see that Ms Elizabeth. I apologize for being so blunt.'

Looking at her sister, Mr Darcy sought to appease her anger and said,'Your sister is uncommonly pretty, Ms Elizabeth. Bingley looks like he can hardly take his eyes off her.'

'And do you not find her lovely?'

'She is indeed beautiful, and very sociable too.'

'You seem to say she is sociable as an insult.'

'You misunderstand me. She is very agreeable, and that is a desirable trait in a woman, but I for myself am not too fond of being agreed with at all times. Someone having their own opinions would be refreshing.'

'So you dislike Jane's company?'

'Not at all, I merely don't enjoy it. You are far more interesting to talk to.'

Elizabeth blushed at the unexpected compliment. This was not what she expected!

William stared at her. She looked every bit as pretty as her sister when she was not misinterpreting him.

'Thank you sir. I myself agree with you, but Mama would disapprove.'

'Not many adults approve of our behavior, but I am glad to find someone like minded.'

'Me too'

They looked at each other for a moment and then Elizabeth started giggling. William looked amused too, and soon both of them were laughing.

Jane and Bingley, who had been immersed in conversation until then, looked mildly amused.

'I would not have expected you to be so friendly with a girl Darcy!'

'Ms Elizabeth is an extraordinary girl Bingley.'

'You must have engaged him in a conversation about books or music, Ms Elizabeth, for that is all Darcy is interested in.'

'Indeed?'

Elizabeth looked surprised.

'Talk of my family is another topic I am passionate about, Ms Elizabeth, but I would only discuss that with the most intimate friends.'

'Families are always fascinating, sir.'

'I am looking forward to further discussions with you, then.'

'By Jove! Ms Elizabeth, you must have worked witchcraft on Darcy!'

'She is far more likely to have teased him, Mr Bingley. My sister is exceptionally lively.'

'Darcy does not like being teased, except by his sister.'

'I don't mind Ms Elizabeth's teasing. She has an opinion of her own unlike most girls, and I find this admirable.'

'My sister is not empty headed, sir.'

'I never said that!'

'We must leave now, I look forward to seeing you again', said Mr Bingley hurriedly.

'So do we', replied Jane.

The gentlemen departed and only a moment later, Mrs Bennet entered the room.

'Where are the gentlemen? Are they gone?'

'Yes Mama', replied Jane.

'You didn't scare them away, did you, Lizzie?'

'Oh no Mama! Mr Darcy was fascinated with her.'

'Indeed?' asked Mrs Bennet sourly.

'Mr Bingley was quite smitten by Jane.'

'They will prove to be valuable acquaintance. Make sure you stay in Mr Darcy's favor, Lizzy. None of your usual obstinacy will do!'

'Mr Darcy says he liked girls having an opinion, Mama', giggled Jane.

'Hmphh'

She was thinking that maybe Mr Bingley would suit her Jane better. If Lizzy could befriend Mr Darcy, so much the better.

 **A/N- How were my efforts at a first meeting? Please review. Reviews make me write new chapters faster!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- Thanks a lot to everyone for reviewing. I'm overwhelmed! Apologies for taking so long to update, I was working on another story called Loved and Lost. Pride and Prejudice fans may like it. Ah! The things love makes us do! Now, some parts of the story might feel inappropriate, but I have been planning this story in a certain way for so long that I have to ignore some social customs. Apologies! Enjoy the story, I'm doing my best.**

'What do you think of the little girls, Darcy?'

'They are like any other little girls. There is not much to think about as far as they are concerned.'

'Well, did Ms Elizabeth not fascinate you?'

'She is interesting, I admit, but only a little girl.'

'Of course, but the sisters are going to grow into charming woman.'

'You don't intend to become to close with them I hope?

'I might, Darcy. Do you dislike them so much?'

'I do not dislike them, Bingley, but they are too young for me too be interested in. No doubt they will be gems to the society ten years later.'

'Why do you think their mother left us alone in the parlor? It was most inappropriate.'

'Indeed it was, but she may have had her reasons for doing so'

'What reasons could you mean Darcy?'

'A desire to leave us alone with her daughters and see if we form a close acquaintance.'

'You could not think that about her!'

'I do, Bingley, and I hope her daughters don't turn out to become vicious husband hunters, though they seemed to be rather sensible.'

'Think what you will, Darcy. I refuse to think so ill of the Bennets!'

'Hmphh'

And that was where the conversation ended, as they arrived at Netherfield again.

Meanwhile, our little ladies had a much longer discussion that night as they lay side by side in their bed.

'Jane, did you like the gentlemen?'

'They were quite polite, were they not? And Mr Bingley was most charming.'

'You haven't lost your heart, I hope. They are far too old for us, and too above our social status.'

'They are gentlemen, and we are daughters of a gentleman, Lizzy. That is all that counts.'

'Jane! You avoid my question. Do you like Mr Bingley?'

'Merely as an acquaintance. But what about you Lizzy? Do you have an affection for Mr Darcy? I could sense a connection between you two as soon as you met.'

Lizzy laughed gaily, though she did blush a little.

'Of course not, my dear. He may be rich and he may be handsome, but he is certainly not what I would call agreeable.'

'You misunderstood him too much. No doubt he thinks you childish. And impertinent.'

'I couldn't care!'

'Oh you never care.'

'He did say he likes girls having a mind of her own'

'He did, Lizzy, and you have me defeated, for he seemed too sensible to have such false opinions.'

'What troubles me, Jane is that Mama left us alone throughout the visit. I wonder what they are thinking about us!'

'You just said you didn't care.'

'I don't care about people seeing me for what I am, but I do care about false rumors that may spread about my family!'

'Mama would laugh at that.'

'Papa would not.'

Jane looked thoughtful.

'I guess so. Sometimes I wish Mama and Papa would get along.'

'Me too.'

After this, the conversation ended as the girls fell asleep.

 **A/N- I know that was kinda short but the next one will be better, I promise. Feed the muse, write a review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- People, you really need to review more. Reviews are my inspiration! Now, this chapter should be fun. Read on! Thanks to DP1014 for the incredible suggestions.**

 _Ten years later_

'Mr Bennet!', cried Mrs Bennet as she entered her husband's study 'Do you remember Mr Dashwood of Netherfield?'. Mr Bennet peered at his wife from behind the day's paper. Noting the gleam in his wife's eyes he knew she had some news to speak of and would not rest till the whole household had heard it a dozen times over.

'Indeed I do. A fine gentleman, he was. Pity he passed away a year ago, sooner than anyone would have expected.'

'Yes, yes, a pity', she began,'Not to mention a grand place like Netherfield should not remain vacant. Such a waste!'

'I assume you have news regarding the property?'

'His godson Mr Bingley did it!'

'Did what, my dear?'

'Oh Mr Bennet! How could you be so infuriating? He has leased Netherfield!', said Mrs Bennet excitedly.

Mr Bennet chuckled.

'By your excitement I assume he is still unmarried.'

'Yes! What a fine thing for our girls.'

Mr Bennet raised an eyebrow.

'How so?'

'Why, he visited us years ago, and he could have hardly forgotten Jane's beauty.'

'Or your rudeness.'

'Mr Bennet! I most certainly wasn't rude. I merely left them alone for a few minutes!'

'I believe we have had this conversation before.'

'I don't see how you could believe my actions wrong! I merely left them alone for a few minutes!'

'And you don't see how embarrassed our girls were! You leaving children in the parlor without a chaperon is quite unforgivable! Anyhow, I hope Mr Bingley has forgotten all about it, for our Jane could hardly keep her composure before him if he hadn't.'

'Mr Bingley is sure to have forgotten, for he is most agreeable indeed. Mr Darcy might remember, but who cares for him?'

Mr Bennet smiled to himself. From what he had heard of Mr Darcy, he would be perfect for Lizzy. If only they liked each other...

'Mr Bennet! We must call on them.'

'No! They will meet at assemblies and balls, and we must not appear desperate, surely.', said Mr Bennet, attempting to talk his way out of the visit.

'Of course! You are right Mr Bennet!', said his wife, too excited to care about a thing.

And with that, she left the room.

Meanwhile, our Mr Darcy was having a tough time with his mother. They sat together in Pemberley's library, for both mother and son loved the company of books.

'Mother! You made me go to Netherfield once! Not again, please.'

'You must go, my dear boy. At least to offer your condolence for Mr Bingley's loss.'

'I can have nothing to say that would comfort him, and besides I wrote to him as soon as I heard of it.'

'Sometimes just being there is enough.'

'But I am not a comforting presence.'

'I shall go even if you don't son, and Georgiana wouldn't dream of staying away.'

'You wouldn't go without me!'

'Charles Bingley would want his friends around. You are aware his sister Louisa married Mr Hurst?'

'Indeed I am.' He remembered Mr Hurst, a tradesman. An agreeable enough fellow, a man of few words who seemed to possess the ability to doze off at random points.

'Then you must also be aware that the only relation he now has is his younger sister Caroline?'

'Yes...'

'From when I last saw her three years ago, I should be very surprised if she cared at all about anything other than herself.'

Mrs Darcy looked at her son, daring him to worm his way out of the visit.

'Mother! Its been a year and I know Bingley has quite recovered from the shock. You just want me to find a pretty wife.'

'Not a pretty one, my son, a good one.'

William knew he couldn't win this debate.

'All right, I'll go on one condition.'

'And that is?'

'This is the last time you ask me to go to Netherfield.'

'All right then, you had better write to Bingley, and I shall get Georgiana.'

William sighed. He hoped a certain little girl was much like she had been ten years ago, or the visit might turn out to be dreadful indeed.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- Once more thanks to all the reviewers. At this point of time, there are essentially two things I can do with this story. I know some of you are thinking, wait you haven't planned what to do with the story! As I see it, either I could give our characters a relatively easy ending, though not too easy, or I could make them go through some troubles before we get to the happily ever after. Which would you prefer? Review and let me know. For those who are wondering about Wickham, he too will make an entry later, though it might be a bit different from what you expected.**

Mrs Darcy, Mr Darcy, Ms Darcy, Mr Bingley, Ms Bingley, Mr Hurst and Mrs Hurst entered the ballroom. They were observed by the crowd and the general verdict was that Mrs Darcy was an exceptionally kind lady, Mr Darcy a bit reserved and Ms Darcy charming. Mr Bingley was pronounced to be a perfect bachelor, and his sisters were considered fashionable young women.

The party was introduced to the Bennets by Mrs Long, and Mr Bingley, captivated by Jane as he had been all those years ago, requested her hand for the next dance. Owing to the scarcity of men, Elizabeth was obliged to sit for two dances, which were most agreeably spent in conversing with Anne Darcy. Her son danced with Ms Bingley, who was preying on his sympathy, but after two dances he announced that he would not like to dance any more, and made his way to where his mother sat, where he saw her talking to Elizabeth Bennet, who he had thought merely a little girl when he saw her.

He was astonished by the change in her. Gone was the impertinent girl, and in her place stood an astonishingly sensible young lady. She had been pretty then, and Darcy secretly thought to himself that she was one of the most handsome women of his acquaintance. Before he knew what he was doing, he had invited her to a dance, much to the astonished approval of his mother.

'Ms Elizabeth, I find you as lovely as ever.'

'Thank you sir. May I ask what made you dance with me, since I vividly recall you declaring that you would not dance again this evening.'

'I couldn't stop myself when there was so much beauty around me.'

Elizabeth blushed.

'Did you not see any beauty before this moment?'

'Beauty, yes, but I'm afraid this beauty was unaccompanied by brains, and your lovely sister was dancing with Bingley.'

'Would you not dance with a plain woman who had much sense?'

'I would gladly dance with any woman no matter how plain if she is half as witty as you.'

'You seem intent on complimenting me, Mr Darcy.'

'I find much to admire, Ms Elizabeth. Besides, my mother seemed to enjoy your company, which speaks much for your intelligence.'

'She was so kind to me, and your sister too. She is so much like Jane.'

'Since you have a high opinion of your sister, I shall take that as a generous compliment.'

'Oh, Jane is a wonderful sister, and would be quite the perfect woman if not for her trusting nature which would make her pardon the worst of evils. Ms Darcy is also quite trusting, so I can't help comparing them.'

'Do you then, as a rule, analyze the characters of all your acquaintances?'

'I do. It is an interesting pastime, and a rather innocent one.'

'It is, indeed. What do you then, think of my character?'

'I can't yet be certain, for I hear exceedingly different accounts of you. You seem to be an agreeable man to me, and a sensible one too. You do not appear to enjoy the society much, which I put down to women fawning all over you in a way any sensible man would detest.'

'I thank you for this opinion, which I find flattering. Would you care to dance the next dance with me?'

'I would love to, Mr Darcy.'

So Lizzie and William danced all evening, and had a splendid time. Anne Darcy watched them from a distance and thought that she could now leave her son to improve his relationship with this admirable young lady. She could see that they were very fond of one another already. They simply needed time. She would leave William to do as he wished, and not interfere. The children could handle this, just like she and her dear husband had.

The Bennets had a wonderful evening. Mrs Bennet saw her eldest daughters much admired, Jane was delighted with Mr Bingley's interest in her and Elizabeth enjoyed the Darcy family's company. Mary was pronounced the most accomplished woman in the area, and Lydia and Kitty were fortunate enough to never be without a partner.

It was a delighted family that entered the house. Mrs Bennet rushed to her husband's study to tell him of all that had passed, and the young women went on their way to bed.

When Jane and Elizabeth were alone, Jane confessed how much she admired Mr Bingley, who was as agreeable as he had been years ago.

'Oh Lizzy! He is a very nice man indeed!'

'I know that my dear. Am I to presume that you love him already?'

'Oh no! As you have said before, he is far above our station. I would not want to fall in love only to get my heart broken if he is incapable of returning my affections.'

'You could not truly think that! Why, he was obviously smitten by you!', cried Elizabeth indignantly.

'Do you truly believe so?', asked Jane eagerly.

'No one but you could doubt it', said Lizzy with a laugh.

'That's enough of talking about me. I saw you dance with Mr Darcy all evening!'

'He is most agreeable, Jane.'

'Is he? Ms Bingley was quite disappointed when he said he would dance no more, and rather shocked when he stood up with you.'

'Mr Darcy mentioned that he preferred dancing with women who had brains to recommend them.'

'Lizzy! He could not be so rude!'

'Merely truthful. He did not speak ill of Ms Bingley, and was most nice to me.'

'I wonder if he has much affection for you.'

'We barely know each other! His mother and sister were very kind to me, and he followed their example.'

'Charlotte said that you made a rather striking pair and since you were the only woman Mr Darcy danced with apart from Ms Bingley, I must assume that he was attracted to you.'

'Perhaps. I suppose we shall see a good deal of them in the coming month, and so we shall know the gentlemen s' intentions better.'

'I guess so.'

The Darcy s were delighted with Elizabeth, and the Bingley s thought Jane a sweet girl, but Ms Bingley was rather displeased with how Mr Darcy seemed to prefer Elizabeth's company over hers.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N- Ladies and gentlemen, I must ask whether or not you want me to complicate our characters' path to happiness, because after this chapter the story will take a different turn either way. So far everyone seems to want to keep it relatively simple, so thats review! It makes m** **y day!**

A week after the ball, the Bennets were having breakfast together when a letter arrived for Jane and another for Elizabeth.

'Oh! Read it quickly Jane! Whatever does it say?', cried Mrs Bennet excitedly.

'Its from Ms Bingley, Mama.'

'Oh read it out, my love!', said Mrs Bennet impatiently.

'What does it say Jane?', asked Elizabeth.

 _'_ It says-

 _My dear friend,_

 _Would you be kind enough to visit us for a week as I and Louisa are pining to see you, and quarrel to much to keep our poor brother company. Come as soon as you can on receiving this. My brother and Mr Darcy will be dining out with the officers tonight._

 _Yours ever,_

 _Caroline Bingley.'_

'This is wonderful!', cried Mary.

'I didn't know about any officers!', said Lydia indignantly.

'Open yours now, Lizzy! I expect its from our Aunt Gardiner.', said Jane wishing to divert all the attention from herself.

Elizabeth opened the letter and gave a gasp of surprise.

'Its from Mrs Darcy!', she cried.

'Oh read it quick, my child.', said Mrs Bennet, and Mr Bennet looked at his daughter encouragingly as she read out the letter.

' _My dear Ms Elizabeth,_

 _I suppose you are by now aware that Ms Bingley has invited Ms Bennet to visit Netherfield for a week. As I feel that you would hate to be parted from your sister, I am certain you would not object to accompanying her for the duration of the stay. We would love to have you here._

 _Yours ever,_

 _Anne Darcy.'_

'Dining out', said Mrs Bennet,'is very unlucky indeed.'

'May we have the carriage Papa?', asked Lizzy.

'Of course, my dear.'

The young girls left soon after breakfast. They were cordially received at Netherfield, and they were soon conversing easily with their hosts. Ms Bennet was barely civil to Lizzy, but she delightfully engaged Jane in a conversation, and the young ladies seemed to talk about nothing at all, except gossip about their neighbors and acquaintances. Jane was rather uneasy at first, but since no one spoke ill of any one she knew, she relaxed and participated in the conversation actively. Mrs Hurst also joined them, and the women were pleasurably engaged. Ms Darcy chose to read a book, and was so immersed in it that no one had the heart to distract her. Meanwhile, Anne and Elizabeth were also discussing their various acquaintances, for both adored studying characters.

'Tell me about your sisters, my dear.'

'My sisters are all rather different, Mrs Darcy.'

'Won't you call me Anne?'

'If you would prefer that, Mrs- Anne. Please call me Lizzy.'

'Lizzy, if you would pardon my saying so, I found your youngest two sisters a bit...frivolous.'

'Lydia and Kitty are so young, they get carried away sometimes. I am certain they will be more sensible when they are a bit older. Even though they are silly, both of them are good at heart.'

'And Ms Mary? I have heard she is quite accomplished?'

'Oh she is. She believes herself to be quite plain, though she is so pretty. She tries to be as accomplished as she can be, in order to make up. I'm afraid Mama doesn't find her too impressive, but she is quite sensible.'

'I am certain she is. I wonder what it would be like for her when she falls in love, if she is ever fortunate enough to.'

And so the conversation progressed. Though Lizzy was shy at first, she got over it soon, for Anne knew how to make a person feel at ease. They talked with pleasure, and Anne was glad to see that Elizabeth thought well of her son, and disapproved when she heard that Anne Darcy's sister-in-law Lady Catherine wanted her daughter to marry Mr Darcy.

'She doesn't love him yet, but she is going fast and I wouldn't be surprised if they are engaged soon, for William is obviously fascinated by her and Georgiana adores her. I'll observe them tomorrow, but I won't interfere at all', thought Anne to herself that night as she retired to bed.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N- As per the popular choice, I have decided to keep this story relatively angst free. But don't worry, we will still have plenty of fun. After all, we need to consider other characters also, and I think that a new love story will be introduced in one or two chapters. Can anyone guess whose turn it is to fall in love? If you guess right I'll do a one shot of your choice. So review!**

The next day was more agreeably spent since the gentlemen were also present. Mr Bingley was delighted to spend time with his Jane, with whom he seemed to be in love with, a fact that Lizzy noted with pleasure. Mr Hurst proposed a game of cards, and Anne and Louisa agreed immediately. Elizabeth, Georgiana, William and Caroline, however, were disinclined to do so. Ms Bingley desired to talk to Mr Darcy, but all her attempts at a conversation were promptly quenched by him. At last, Mr Darcy said he would like to read, and thus she was obliged to converse with his sister instead.

'Ms Darcy, you look quite pale. Are you all right?'

'Oh yes, Ms Bingley, I am quite fine.'

'Would you not call me Caroline, my dear?'

'I feel that would be showing too much familiarity.'

'Oh no! Have we not known each other all these years?'

'We have, but I do not believe we are too intimate.'

'I flattered myself we were, but I would not dream of forcing you to do anything you did not wish to.'

'Thank you, I hope I haven't offended you?'

'Not at all.'

'Ms Bingley',said Elizabeth, 'is quite right in suggesting a walk. Can we not persuade you to accept? Some fresh air would do us all much good.'

Mr Darcy looked up from his book. He had long desired to talk to Elizabeth but had felt a sudden bashfulness come over him, due to which he was unable to converse much with her. He now decided to enter the conversation, supporting her point.

'I thank you all for your concern, but I would not dream of abandoning this rather fascinating volume. But you need not stay here on my account, and I urge you all to take a walk.'

'If you are certain...'

Ms Bingley tried to appear reluctant to leave her behind.

'I am.'

Georgiana gave her brother a look that plainly said that she wished to be free of a certain woman who persisted in annoying her with her ceaseless chattering. Mr Darcy seemed to understand for presently he said,

'We had better have one any way, Ms Bingley. You will join us, won't you Ms Elizabeth?'

Elizabeth had also seen the look, and she chuckled to herself. She had considered Ms Bingley to be an ordinary, if a bit unsubtle and unpleasant, woman. However, this morning seemed to put things in a new light. If sweet natured Georgiana was troubled by this woman, then she must be extremely annoying. Elizabeth felt obliged to accept Mr Darcy's invitation, if only to ensure that he wasn't troubled too much by his companion.

'I would be delighted to, Mr Darcy. I adore walking.'

So the party set forth, and Lizzy took the opportunity to talk to Mr Darcy.

'You have a most kind mother Mr Darcy.'

'I agree. She is the life of the family. I don't know what we would do without her, and am not anxious to find out.'

'I hope you don't have to. Whatever put that thought in your mind, sir?'

'I am sorry if I was rude, Ms Elizabeth. Years ago when I was fourteen and Georgiana four, our mother was quite ill. In fact, all doctors said that she wouldn't live long. Each time I saw her, I prayed it wouldn't be the last, but it was such a long ailment that I feared the worst. It was quite a miracle that she lived through it, and till date, I am rather fearful of losing her.'

While he spoke, his tone had become quite serious, and Elizabeth could feel his strong feelings.

'I am sorry if I reminded you of an unpleasant experience, sir. That was not my intention.'

'Oh no! I am sorry for getting carried away.'

Both could feel a strong attraction at that moment, when Ms Bingley chose to ruin the moment by breaking into the conversation.

'Why, I never knew that! It is quite surprising that in all these years we have been acquainted, I never knew.'

'I am not familiar enough with all my acquaintances to tell them about the most intimate of experiences.'

Ms Bingley was much offended, but managed to hide it and merely said,

'Should we not head back?' It is quite hot out here.'

The other two consented cordially, but they were both quite annoyed with her.

When back inside the house, Ms Bingley chose to open the pianoforte and suggest some music.

'Ms Darcy, will you not play for us?'

'I believe I made it quite clear that I wished to read this book, Ms Bingley.'

'Of course, but you play so charmingly. Surely you could not refuse to entertain us for a while?'

'Please, Georgiana. I have heard so much praise of your playing that I am rather pining to hear it.'

Before she could respond, however, Ms Bingley cried,

'Ms Eliza! What do you mean by referring to Ms Darcy by her Christian name?'

'I have given her leave to do so.', said Georgiana coldly and then continued to say,

'If you wish to hear me, I will be pleased to oblige, Lizzy.'

So, she played wonderfully and was a delight to hear. Caroline, however, was in no mood to appreciate music, for she was quite exasperated. After Georgiana was done playing, everybody requested Lizzy to play for them, and rather reluctantly she agreed. She played well, though by no means as fine as her predecessor. By now Caroline was too annoyed to do anything other than pick up a book herself,and amuse herself that way. So, William and Lizzy were able to have a rather pleasing discussion on Shakespeare, which left each nearly in love with the other.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N- So, here's another chapter. So far seems to have guessed which couple will now be introduced. Come on think! Jane, the Elizabeth and now whom? Anne and Mr Bennet might have been a cute idea, but it would really mess up the story. And its not Georgiana and Wickham either, because Georgiana is too young and Wickham was never right for her anyway. As for Mr Collins and Caroline, that one was close. Not quite it. But keep guessing and reviewing! Now, for the rest of the story.**

The next day was much similar, and the next, and the one after that. A week is but a short time and the visit was soon at an end. The last day was a bit different from others, for some of the very lively party grew despondent at the idea of the coming departure. Then, that day Mrs Bennet sent Jane a note saying-

 _My dearest Jane,_

 _I hope you and Lizzy are well and enjoying your stay. I believe you intend to return home soon, but of course I can spare you if your friends insist you stay. I do hope Lizzy isn't being a bother. Don't let her offend your hosts!_

 _Your loving Mama_

Lizzy too received a letter from her father, which said,

 _Dear Lizzy,_

 _I hope you enjoyed the visit. I miss you, my dear, and Jane too. Though your Mama is in no hurry to see you back, I'm afraid I am. But if you desire to stay, you need not rush back on my account._

 _Your Papa_

The sisters read the notes, and resolved to return home the next day, for they were incredibly homesick. That day, at the breakfast table, Jane mentioned their plans of return the next day.

'By Jove! Surely you don't intend to return so soon! Why, you have only just arrived!', cried Mr Bingley.

'They have been here for nearly a week, Charles.', said Ms Bingley.

'Upon my word, they have! It feels like so much less, doesn't it Darcy?'

Darcy was having similar thoughts. He murmured his agreement.

'I for one, will miss you a lot, Ms Bennet, Ms Elizabeth.', said Caroline.

'I entreat you, stay a while.', said her brother looking at Jane.

'Charles!', admonished his sister, 'I am sure Mrs Bennet could not spare them.'

Jane might have agreed to stay a bit longer, but Lizzy was adamant.

'I don't think she could, Ms Bennet, and we are rather homesick.'

'In that case, we would not dream of holding you back. I hope we shall meet often and I intend to hold a ball soon, so we may see each other then.'

His sister suggested that not all company present may like the idea, for it was well known that Mr Darcy despised dancing. But Mr Darcy quenched the idea soon, and said that he enjoyed dancing if his partner was one he could converse with easily.

Though offended, Caroline did not show it and was exceptionally civil to Lizzy, for the idea of seeing the last of her was delightful to her. Each of the company had different opinions about Jane and Elizabeth's departure.

Caroline was a bit sorry to part with Jane, with whom she got along quite well, but the prospect of getting rid of Lizzy was very attractive to her. She was conscious that she was making herself disagreeable but she despised Elizabeth Bennet so much! And this made Mr Darcy as well as his sister inattentive to her.

Louisa, having married well had no such concerns and only regretted the loss of company. Mr Hurst too, was only mildly sorry to say goodbye to the sisters, for he saw nothing of interest in them.

Mr Bingley, for his part was sorry to see the women go, for he had become much attached to Jane. In fact, he was already quite in love with her and nothing could make her look in the least undesirable in his eyes. And of course, her sister was an amusing, witty young lady.

Anne had become very fond of both the girls and desired to spend more time with them. She was secretly thrilled by how her son hated to think of their departure and spent hours conversing with Lizzy. He was not in love yet, and neither was she, but they were right for each other so they would work it out in the end.

Georgiana hated to say goodbye to Lizzy but it had to be done, so she reluctantly reconciled to the idea of having to spend much more time with Caroline than she desired. Maybe she could invite them over again after Mr Bingley had given his ball...

Mr Darcy was surprisingly distressed by the departure and could not imagine why he had begun to enjoy company all of a sudden. All because of a woman? Surely not! He could not be... falling in love? No, he just enjoyed having a sensible companion who did not want to marry him for his money. Yes, that was it.

As for Jane, she enjoyed her friends' company but after all, there is no place like home. Lizzy was very happy with the Darcy's, and enjoyed seeing her sister fall for Mr Bingley and he falling for her sister. But she desired to go home nevertheless, and her father's note increased her homesickness,

The next morning, Jane and Elizabeth were off back to their home, and there was silence in the carriage. Jane was thinking of how Mr Bingley had whispered, 'Visit soon.' in her ear, and Lizzy was extremely touched by the fond farewell she had received, as Anne and Georgiana had requested her to call again soon and Mr Darcy promised to call on her soon, if she did not

 **A/N- I was just wondering if you guys like the writing style of this story, or would you prefer if I changed it a bit? Review and let me know, because it will help in making this story more fun for us. Just one more chapter to go before the new couple is introduced. Come on! Keep guessing and don't forget to review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N- Thanks for all the feedback! Raina (Guest) has guessed the couple I am to introduce. I shall reveal who they are very soon, when I have started writing about them, but in the meantime don't forget to keep guessing and reviewing. I promise to write a one shot for all who guess right. Is that a good incentive?**

Jane and Elizabeth were greeted with a huffy mother and a relieved father at home. Their mother was initially upset to see them back so soon, and declared that she had never seen such a pair of ungrateful children, who had passed up such an opportunity to grab a good husband and make honorable acquaintances, but when her curiosity got the better of her, she demanded to know more about the visit, and questioned them eagerly. Kitty and Lydia and Lydia were out shopping and finding gossip, so they did not hear whatever accounts of the visit their mother had extracted from Jane and Elizabeth.

'Did Mr Bingley ask you to visit again? Did his sisters like you? I hope Mr Darcy was not a bother, he is so high and mighty. Lizzy, you did not do anything embarrassing did you? Oh, whatever did Mr Bingley think of you?', asked Mrs Bennet, not giving her daughters time to react.

'Oh! He is quite in love with Jane already Mama. Why, he didn't want us to leave at all!'

This was Lizzy's reply, and Jane was blushing furiously.

'You presume too much Lizzy. He was most attentive to me, but I am sure he would be kind to any of his sister's guests.'

'Only you could be blind to his affection. Any one could see that he is quite smitten by you, my dear.'

Such was Lizzy's response, and Jane was blushing to hard too say another word. Mrs Bennet was delighted, and continued the interrogation.

'If he wanted you to stay, you need not have hurried back at all! I am sure I said that you need return if your friends desired that you stay.'

'I'm afraid I wrote to them to ask them to return soon, my dear.', said Mr Bennet.

'You shouldn't have, Mr Bennet. Whatever will the Bingleys think?', said his wife as though it was the most scandalizing thing she had ever heard.

Lizzy chose to intervene at this point, sensing that her mother was about to throw a fit

'Surely we shouldn't have outstayed our welcome, Mama? They were to polite too say that they wanted to get rid of us.'

'Did you offend them in any way, Lizzy.', asked her Mama angrily, quite certain that Lizzy had ruined all chances of Jane settling at Netherfield.

'Oh no! Of course not. It was just that Ms Bingley was annoyed that her precious Mr Darcy was unwilling to speak to her and she assumed it was my fault.'

'Hmm. How could that be your fault? Mr Darcy is such a disagreeable man that he would have been inattentive to her even in your absence! Perhaps it was because he danced with you at the ball?'

'Oh Mama! He is quite agreeable. Why, he was so good to me throughout the visit!'

'Huh! Lady Lucas says he danced with none but you and Ms Bingley and refused to dance with her after just two dances saying that he was tired. And after that he decided to dance with you! An odd sort of man, if you ask me.'

Lizzy was annoyed at her mother's lack of understanding. She would have to spell it all out for her.

'Mama. Mr Darcy dislikes women flattering him with silly compliments, and he certainly despises women who talk to him keeping only his social status and income in mind. And much as I hate to be so rude, Ms Bingley sees nothing but the estates of Pemberley in him.'

'Lizzy! You vex me! I never did understand you. It it completely natural for a woman to think of a man of her acquaintance as a potential husband, especially if the man is handsome and honorable. And rich. She might be tempted to ignore his disagreeableness to secure her future. Surely you do not blame her for that!'

'I do not blame her for anything at all Mama. I was merely conveying to you Mr Darcy's thoughts on the issue. I do believe that the gentleman's consent is essential for matrimony.'

Mrs Bennet now adopted a sarcastic tone.

'And how would you know of his preferences?'

Jane was trifle upset by the argument, and aware of the growing tension between her mother and her sister, she spoke up.

'Mama, Mr Darcy conversed a lot with Lizzy during our visit.'

'Goodness me! Surely you weren't rude enough to force him into a conversation against his will, Lizzy! What would Mr Bingley think!

'I did not attempt to force him Mama. It was his wish, and he would never have permitted anyone to converse with him against his will! And contrary to what you believe, he is extremely agreeable, for he was certainly not bound to speak to me by any rule I am aware of!'

Mr Bennet had had enough of this conversation. He was glad to hear that his daughter approved of the enigmatic Mr Darcy. He had a few plans in mind. However, there was only so much he could take of his wife's silliness, so he said,

'My dear, Charlotte Lucas visited during the week. Perhaps you should call on her, since you haven't met for over a fortnight. I hope you haven't fallen out with her?'

'Oh no Papa! I shall definitely visit her tomorrow. We have such a lot to discuss.'

Meanwhile Mary had been watching the conversation with a slightly wistful look, whose meaning only she was aware of. Now she decided to enter it, and asked,

'Ms Darcy plays charmingly, doesn't she?'

'She does indeed. I enjoyed hearing her play last week. A pity she wouldn't play in company, but she is so shy.', replied Lizzy.

'Maybe I shall hear her someday, and I could learn something from her.', said Mary looking down at the bonnet in her lap.

'You are too accomplished already, my dear. Don't fret, your Prince Charming shall come and find you, and take you to your happily ever after.'

The last words were whispered, and they comforted Mary more than any other could. Lately, she had begun to wonder if their would ever be a man who thought of her as more than any other girl, too young and plain to be taken seriously. A good many young girls feel this way when after their first taste in society, they don't find men queuing to dance with them, or admiring them as much as they admire other great beauties. Nearly every human desires to be loved, but young Mary had never been her family's favorite. Papa loved Lizzy best, finding her wittiness similar to his own, and Mama preferred Jane, finding her the prettiest. Kitty and Lydia lived in their own bubble filled with gossip, and Jane and Lizzy always confided in one another. Mary had often felt unwanted and unneeded, but Elizabeth's words showed her that at least one of her sisters loved and understood her, and rekindled a long dead hope in her fragile heart. The hope of finding love. The hope of being loved above all others.

As always, the beautiful moment was lost when Lydia and Kitty entered the parlor, giggling about the latest piece of gossip they wanted to share with their mother.

Mary sighed. She would just have to live with this magnificent hope of a lovely romance. After all, dreams do come true, don't they?

 *****A note from DP1014-Greetings readers of this story. For the last few chapters I've been trying helping our author with their story. In the previous chapter you were asked if anything could be improved. From comments I've seen I see some believe story is moving rapidly, a bit too much dialogue, and not enough description. I'm agree that because there isn't much description the story is moving a bit too quickly, which is why I am trying to help. I made a suggestions to our author of how to fix the lack of description.**

 **I was just thinking if any of you in your reviews can post questions that may help out our author describe more. For example post question of what you want to hear described more; whether it be clothing, scenery or whatever else you want to hear about. Hopefully this will aid our author as I don't want to input my ideas as this isn't my story to write. I'm hoping the each subsequent chapter is improving in terms of description. I am however, not the best when it comes to grammar so forgive any grammatical mistakes.**

 **I'm asking for your questions so it may help in the process of explain the "showing not telling" concept when it comes to writing. In addition, questions/reviews help in improving a story so review please. – Thank you for your time, DP1014*****

 **A/N- So, I was going to introduce the couple in the next chapter but there are some scenes I need to include before that, so I'll write one more chapter before we see more love in our story. Keep reviewing! It means a lot to me.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N- Dear readers, if it is not too much of a trouble, can I have a few more reviews? In the recent chapters, I have had only three or four, and its kinda disappointing. If you are still reading the story, I am sure you realize that my writing is by no means perfect, and I would like to know if any of you can help out with making it better. Thank you.**

The next day, true to her word, Elizabeth dropped by to visit Charlotte, right after breakfast when her Mary decided to practice her playing and her other sisters all needed to buy a new bonnet. As she approached the house she was so familiar with, Lizzy grinned to herself.

Charlotte Lucas was a plain unattractive girl of twenty seven. She had two younger sisters and a brother who her family doted on. She and Elizabeth had been friends for ever since either girl could remember, and were always running over to talk about something or the other.

Though she was a sensible girl, Charlotte had very little imagination. If she had ever, like Mary, yearned to be loved by her Prince Charming, she never showed it, and her Prince certainly never showed up. It is hard luck for plain women to be ignored all their life, simply because they aren't stunning. If a man would ever care to speak to them, he might find a sensitive and beautiful young woman under the ordinary exterior, but alas, only the pretty or rich women are ever noticed, unfortunately for both men and women.

The first few years of her coming out had passed, and she fully realized that she was nothing extraordinary. She now only desired to marry a respectable man who would look after her, if not love her. The Bennet sisters' beauty sometimes troubled her, for it is natural to be jealous, but she tried to stifle it. She could never have the admiration they received at every social gathering, but she had their friendship and meant to keep it. Young Ms Lucas was good at accepting things she could not change, which is a trait seldom seen in the young, but admirable nevertheless.

The Bennets and the Lucases would almost always meet up to discuss every ball and assembly that they happened to attend, and over the years the families had become very close friends. Lady Lucas was an excellent source of information to Mrs Bennet and Charlotte was great friends with Lizzy.

Lizzy was led into the parlor where Charlotte jumped with joy to see her and welcomed her with a hug.

'Lizzy! How wonderful it is to see you!'

'Oh yes, I missed you Lottie. I wanted to see you ever since the ball.'

'But you couldn't since you were visiting the charming Mr Bennet?'

Bitterness had crept into her voice as she spoke, and she found it hard to hide.

'He is so fond of Jane, my dear. Surely you aren't upset that he does not admire you?', asked Lizzy in a gentle tone.

'Oh no!', cried Charlotte indignantly.

'I can see that he thinks well of you, and though your temperaments do not match, he does find you a sensible young lady. Count upon it, there are men who would love you as much as Mr Bingley does Jane.', said her friend reassuringly.

Charlotte laughed it off, and merely said,

'I will be glad to find such a man, but I should satisfy myself with one who is willing to support me. I have no romantic notions like yours, Lizzy, and I certainly can't afford to entertain them. But that's enough of talking about what both of us know. Why don't you tell me about the dreadful Mr Darcy instead? I have heard he is quite proud and disagreeable. However did you stand him for a whole week?'

'Lottie! This is getting annoying! Mr Darcy is a good natured respectable gentleman and you are simply not willing to accept that not everyone is as social as you!'

'Relax, Lizzy. No need to blow up at me. I am merely saying what I observed. He spoke to nobody but the Hursts, the Bingleys, his mother, his sister and you, and I overheard him say that the youngest Bennet girls were acting like fools.'

Lizzy's face heated up.

'Oh my! Lydia and Kitty must have been behaving in their usual flirtatious manner! Will they never learn to be proper?', she wailed.

Charlotte's eyes widened as she heard this. Lizzy was normally so protective of her family. Why ever was she siding with the obnoxious Mr Darcy? Could her romantic friend be interested in him?

'Lizzy, I hope you realize that he is far above your station. You should not develop an affection for him.'

Lizzy blushed.

'Lottie, will you never understand that love is not something that one plans? I have no intentions of attempting to fall in love with him, but I honestly don't know whether or not I will.'

Charlotte grinned at her friend's matter of factly tone.

'One can always learn to love another. And in case of a wealthy handsome gentleman, it is so easy to fall in love. Especially if he is attentive to you.'

'That's not the proper sort of love, and I don't intend to try it.', was the decided answer.

'Anyhow, he is far above your station. The society would never accept an engagement between you two.'

'I am a gentleman's daughter, and he a gentleman. In this respect we are equal. I do not intend to marry for the pleasure of the society! And as for an alliance between us, things have not gone that far yet.'

Charlotte gave her friend a knowing smile that infuriated Lizzy to a great extent. However, the friends changed the topic, and talked of many other things with much pleasure for the rest of the visit.

 **A/N- Once more, please review. Only Raina guessed the right couple so far. Hey Raina, what sort of one shot would you like me to write for you. It does not have to be limited to Pride and Prejudice. Oh, and I should mention that this chapter is dedicated to Blazewithin for her birthday. Go wish her some love!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N- Thank you so much for reviewing! It really means a lot. I just logged in, checked reviews and I was so delighted that I was nearly dancing a jig in the school corridors! Happy Belated Birthday Raina! I'm glad you liked the last chapter! No hurries about the piece I will be doing for you, I'm pretty busy with this story right now, so I don't know when I'll be able to work on it. MrsMaraDarcy and Lilies of Avonlea** **also guessed the right couple. What sort of one shot would you like? Like I said, it does not have to be restricted to Pride and Prejudice. Thanks to katiecav and JeanB. Your reviews gave me a lot to think about, and I hope you will find this chapter much improved. I know the characters are a bit OOC, but I do it because I think that would suit the story better. In the first few chapters, I showed the early meeting mostly to bring to the readers' notice the general tendency of Mr Darcy and Lizzy to disagree. The reason for Mrs Darcy and Georgiana being so familiar with Lizzy was that they were as charmed by her as Mr Darcy. I think Georgiana did it to warn Ms Bingley away from her brother. For all who are wondering, Mr Darcy pointedly refused to dance with Ms Bingley after two dances saying that he was tired, and then danced with Elizabeth for the rest of the evening. This made people think of him as a rather odd man, and this general opinion affected Mrs Bennet too. Beside, she wanted Jane to be the most admired, but Mr Darcy did not seem struck with her at all, and ten years ago too he had clearly shown his preference for Lizzy instead of Jane. I bet that annoyed her. But since when has our Mr Darcy cared about the opinion of the ton? Now, for the rest of the story...**.

'I hope you have ordered a good dinner, my dear', said Mr Bennet a few days later at the breakfast table,'because I have reason to expect company tonight.'

'What do you mean, my dear? I know of no one who is visiting, unless Charlotte should happen to call.', said his wife raising an eyebrow.

Mr Bennet grinned at his wife.

'We shall have the honor of being visited by a gentleman, and a stranger today.'

Mrs Bennet's eyes gleamed.

'It must be Mr Bingley. I do hope he doesn't bring Mr Darcy! He must be a fool to not even glance at my pretty Lydia and spend all evening with Lizzy. She is beautiful, yes, but how could a man possibly want to converse with so obstinate a woman is beyond my understanding. But of course I do not mind. After all, he is so rich and his estate in Derbyshire is delightful! But we must order some fish. Lydia, my love...'

Her husband put an end to her raptures.

'It is NOT Mr Bingley, but a man I never set my eyes upon.'

'Who is it, then?', asked his wife, narrowing her eyes at him.

'I shall leave you to guess, and while you are at it, do order the fish.', said he with a mischievous grin.

'Mr Bennet! It is most cruel of you. Why, you have no compassion for my poor nerves!', cried she.

'You mistake me, my dear. I have the greatest respect for them. They have been my faithful companions these twenty years.'

'Then I entreat you, do not keep me in suspense.', begged his wife.

'We are all curious now Papa. It is wicked of you not to tell us.', chimed in Mary, who had been silent up till now.

'Do tell as, Papa! You know you want to.', said Lizzy with a mock frown.

Mr Bennet sighed.

'Very well, I lose. About a month ago I received this letter, and a fortnight ago I answered it for delicate matters such as this should be dealt with as soon as possible. It is from my cousin, Mr Collins...'

Mr Bennet got no farther before he was interrupted by his wife.

'I beg you, do not mention that man! Why, it is a such cruelty that your estate should be entailed away from your own children, and to that odious man that no one cares about! I do wish you would do something about it!'

'Mama! There is nothing we can do about it...', began Jane, but her mother cut her off.

'Oh nonsense! One can always do something.'

'I hope we can have this conversation later, my dear. I entreat you to read his letter, for his way of expressing himself may soften your opinion towards him.'

Saying this, Mr Bennet thrust a letter into her hand. She appeared reluctant to read it, but she was too curious to see what he had to say, and read aloud the letter for the benefit of her daughters.

 _'Hunsford, near Westerham, Kent, 15th October._

 _Dear Sir,_

 _The disagreement between our fathers has long prevented me from writing to you, but now I feel that we ought to leave these disagreements behind and make peace. Having received approval from my noble patroness Lady Catherine, who believes that familial rifts ought to be dealt with soon, and also because as a clergyman it is my duty to promote peace and happiness, I now write to you in order to make up our fathers' quarrels._

 _I am aware of the sad fate of your amiable daughters, whose beauty is quite famous and I have heard of them being discussed in Rosings Park. The entail is a sad affair for them indeed, and I feel as much sympathy for them as I feel joy at my good fortune of one day inheriting Longbourn. I intend to make amends to the best of my capabilities, and I hope you will forgive me for denying your daughters Longbourn, for I could hardly help that._

 _I remain, dear sir, with respectful compliments to your lady and daughters, your well-wisher and friend,_

 _William Collins.'_

By now, Mrs Bennet's attitude towards the peace making gentleman had softened, and she declared that he should be welcome in their house whenever he chose to visit. Her affection towards the man decreased when Mr Bennet reminded her that Mr Collins would inherit the house someday, so her approval for his visits were hardly necessary.

The girls discussed their opinions of the gentleman eagerly. Lydia and Kitty were uninterested in him. Jane supposed him to be an amiable enough man, and Lizzy found his peacemaking attempts a bit ridiculous, but to be admired nevertheless. Mary read the letter quietly, and declared that she would be delighted to be acquainted with such a man who was willing to put aside what his father believed and see the world with his own eyes.

 **A/N- Leave behind you thoughts, whatever they are!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N- Thanks to all reviewers! All the advice is extremely helpful, and if I am improving at all, I have your suggestions to thank for it. Thanks a lot to JeanB. The site is incredibly helpful! I looked through all my chapters, and though I did not intend to do so, Mrs Bennet seems to rather hate Elizabeth. I assure you, it was not intentionally done. She only disapproves of Mr Darcy because she finds him odd due to reasons I explained in the last chapter. She is concerned for her daughter, and mildly annoyed with her for defending Mr Darcy. This will be further explained in the coming chapters, so stay tuned in! Oh, and Lilies of Avonlea, I'd love to try something with Anne of Green Gables, but I'm afraid I intend to finish this story first, and since there is a good deal of it left to tell, it will be some time before I can do the one shot. You don't mind waiting, do you?  
** **Ladies and gentleman, I had an odd thought. Whenever I read reviews, or stories I have a tendency to think of the authors as ladies. Are there any gentlemen reading this story? I know, odd question, but I was simply so curious. Anyway, the story...**

At four that evening, Mr Collins arrived, and was cordially greeted by Mr and Mrs Bennet.

Mr Bennet, who had secretly suspected his cousin to be quite absurd, was disappointed, for though originally Mr Collins was ridiculously formal, he soon grew at ease and discussed many topics with pleasure. He initially chose to describe his patroness, and was awarded by the fascinated interest of the party.

'Lady Catherine is quite gracious, and many would say a bit too much, for she has invited me to Rosings several times and deigned to visit my humble house more than once. She has been kind enough to allow me to visit my relations whenever I desired, provided I did not do so too often, and even condescended to advise me to choose a suitable companion and marry her soon.'

Here Mr Collins paused for breath. And something about his expression when he described Lady Catherine was mocking enough to ignite the curiosity of the listeners. They looked at him impatiently, waiting for him to divulge further information.

'Mr Collins, you don't sound as though you entirely approve of her?', said Mary timidly, after waiting for some time.

'It is not my place to approve or disapprove of my patroness, Ms Mary, but I must confess that she has a failing that makes me dislike her, though it is wrong to do so, and wronger still to speak ill of her.', said he, as though suddenly realizing that he had said too much.

Mary, emboldened by the fact that Mr Collins was not in the least offended by her inquiry, started to make another.

'You may be sure that none of us would betray your confidence, sir. It is not at all wrong of you to like or dislike a person, does an individual not have the right to think what they please of another? Besides, you are not speaking ill of her, but merely describing her character. You may be sure that none of us will think the worse of you for it.'

Mary blushed after this unusually long speech, wondering how she had the courage to speak so freely before a stranger.

Mr Bennet raised his eyebrows in astonishment, for Mary usually carefully calculated every word before she spoke. His wife, however, was very pleased that Mary was learning to put herself forward, and supported the girl.

'Mary is right, Mr Collins. Why, pray tell us what defect in Lady Catherine is the cause of your dislike, and rest assured that no one would blame you for it!'

Mr Collins thanked her warmly though his eyes rested on Mary as he voiced his gratitude.

'You have excited our curiosity, Mr Collins. It would be cruel of you to not complete the description!', cried Elizabeth.

'You see, Ms Elizabeth, Lady Catherine is rather proud, and her condescending air belittles the virtue of any favor she might bestow.'

'I recall you saying that she is a widow. Does she have any family?', asked Jane, who was always distresses by discussions of anyone's faults.

'She has one daughter, the heiress of Rosings.'

'How fortunate she is!', cried out Mrs Bennet.

Mary was mortified by her mother's not so subtle exclamation, and hoped that Mr Collins wouldn't notice anything amiss. She asked him if Ms de Bourgh was very handsome, hoping to distract him.

'Oh yes! She is widely regarded as a great beauty, has impeccable manners and is altogether charming. It is a pity she is too frail to be seen often. But Mrs Bennet, you must allow me to say that you have incredible taste, and the house, at least parts of it that I have seen are quite charming.'

Mrs Bennet thanked him heartily, and the conversation flowed easily till teatime was announced.

 **A/N- That's all folks! Will try to update again soon but in the meantime feed the muse with reviews.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N- Hi! I'm back! Thanks to all reviewers! You guys made my day! I'm glad you like a sane Mr Collins (I couldn't be too evil to Mary, right?). Now, I'm about to launch into a long long A/N, and I hope it will be read.**

 **Firstly, I need some help on background information on Anne Darcy, Mr Darcy, Mr and Mrs Bennet, Mr and Mrs Gardiner, Mr and Mrs Philips and Lady Catherine for another story that I intend to start when I finish this one, and I would really appreciate some help. Can anyone out there oblige? The story will essentially include the courtship of the characters mentioned above.**

 **Secondly, I will start writing the chapters very soon, and the first one will be about Mr and Mrs Bennet. I am not too sure about whether to write it in the form of Mr Bennet's diary that the girls stumbled upon one rainy day, or simply in the usual third person POV that I normally use. What do you think?**

 **Lastly, I have a question. Has anyone out there read House at the Corner by Enid Blyton? I read it years ago but unfortunately my copy of the book had a few pages missing, and after all this time I still wish I knew what happened in those pages. I would buy a new one, except my parents disapprove and I am still young enough to need their consent, if not their credit card. I would be much obliged if someone could enlighten me. PM me if you have it or have actually found it somewhere online for free.**

After teatime, Mr Bennet retired to his study, and Mrs Bennet followed him, saying that she desired to speak to him about something.

When they were both seated in the study, Mr Bennet asked if this was about another of her matchmaking attempts.

'Mr Bennet! Do you truly believe that is all I can think of! You never will understand my anxiety for our children. Who shall look after them when you are gone?', cried Mrs Bennet indignantly.

'It is not to do with our girls' marriage? Then speak away, woman. It has been a long time since you spoke of anything else. What a refreshing change!'

Mrs Bennet stood up, looking disturbed.

'I am worried about Lizzy.'

'About Lizzy! Why ever so? She seems to be quite well to me, and is sensible enough to not get into trouble, which is more than I can say for Lydia and Kitty. What is it?', asked Mr Bennet, looking rather alarmed and concerned about his favorite daughter.

'Mr Bennet, you are acquainted with Mr Darcy, are you not?'

'I am not, my dear, all that I know of him is what the society has to say. But what does that have to do with Lizzy?'

'Surely you could not be blind to Mr Darcy's marked attentions towards her?'

'I am not, but I must confess I expected you to be delighted by this fact. Is he not exceedingly rich?'

'He is, but wealth does not necessarily ensure that he is what he ought to be.'

'What on the earth are you driving at?', asked Mr Bennet impatiently.

'I fear that Mr Darcy's intentions towards Lizzy might not be entirely... honorable.', said she hesitantly.

'Good grief! Why do think so? Has he attempted to compromise her? Did she tell you something? Did you hear anything from Lady Lucas that made you suspect him? What is it?' Mr Bennet's anxiety poured out in his words.

'Oh no! Nothing of the sort has happened... yet. But I cannot help being worried nevertheless. He is rich, young, handsome, and Lizzy has nothing to offer that might tempt him to marry her. The society would frown upon the match. Why would he be interested in her? Yet, there he is, giving her more attention than is deemed appropriate. What makes it even odder is that he turns up his nose at so many lovely women who are undoubtedly exceedingly rich and accomplished, and perhaps prettier even than our Jane. What could Lizzy offer him?'

Hearing this, Mr Bennet laughed aloud much to his wife's indignation.

'My dear Mrs Bennet! It would be very wrong to suspect a honorable gentleman so, but as a mother I understand your concerns, and am rather glad to see it. I shall now show you something that I perhaps ought to have before, yet I had resolved not to.'

'What do you mean Mr Bennet?'

In reply her husband walked over to a drawer and simply handed her a paper that looked quite old. She began to read aloud.

 _Brother,_

 _I write to you to discuss a matter that would perhaps appear irrelevant to you, however I entreat you to read this letter through and never show it to Fanny._

 _I and Marianne visited a ball recently and met Mrs Darcy there. Now, you would think she would not be interested in people like us who are relatively poorer, but she was incredibly cordial towards her. Marianne chose to describe her favorite niece, while Mrs Darcy talked about her son, William._

 _I may sound like Fanny, but I believe, and Marianne agrees that young Darcy sounds just like the sort of person that our Lizzy would like someday. Say nothing of this to Fanny, for she is sadly unsubtle when it comes to her daughters' matrimony, but if such a day should come when he and Lizzy meet, and get along, do everything you can to help them on._

 _Yours, Edward Gardiner._

Mrs Bennet looked at her husband ecstatically.

'Why, this is wonderful news Mr Bennet! Rest assured, I shall do nothing but let them be. What a wonderful thing for our girl! He must enjoy her wit that you are always speaking of! This is wonderful!', saying so she left the study in a state of bliss.

On returning to the parlor, she saw that Lydia and Kitty had departed for the night, and that Mary and Mr Collins were in a deep discussion that Lizzy joined occasionally. She stayed with them for a few minutes, after which all of them left for bed together.

 **A/N- In case you didn't read the above A/N, please do go and read it.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N- Dear readers, I'm heartbroken. I can imagine most of you think that the chapters are fine, and there is not much to say, and I'm absolutely gratified, but I was hoping for more reviews over the last chapter, since I asked for help over background information that only DizzyLizzy60 and Raina responded to. I'm looking for whatever canon information anyone might have about the older generation of Pride and Prejudice gor another story. Can anyone help? Thank you.**

Mr Collins, having a good house and a very sufficient income, intended to marry; and in seeking a reconciliation with the Longbourn family he had a wife in view, as he meant to choose one of the daughters, if he found them as handsome and amiable as they were represented by common report. This was his plan of amends for inheriting their father's estate; and he thought it an excellent one.

Seeing them brought no change in the idea, for he found that words could not do justice to the beauty of Ms Bennet, nor to the agreeableness of Ms Mary. He knew that being the oldest, Ms Jane Bennet deserved to have his proposal, but in his hearts of hearts Mr Collins knew that Ms Mary was the only woman who could make him happy.

Fortunately for him, the next day at the breakfast table, his conversation with Mrs Bennet helped make up him mind. She told him that Jane and Lizzy were quite well loved, and that she had no doubt they would be engaged soon. Mr Collins was delighted with the news, but he did not let on his intentions, wishing to keep his feelings to himself till he had had a word with Ms Mary, and knew whether or not she was willing to spend her life with him. Mrs Bennet however, was much mistaken and supposed that it must be lively Lydia who would capture the gentleman's heart.

After breakfast, Lydia wished to walk to Meryton, and all her sisters but Mary agreed to accompany her. Mrs Bennet had extracted a promise from Mr Collins to accompany them, with her husband's approval, for Mr Bennet wished to have his study to himself, and welcomed the opportunity to get rid of the intruder. Mr Collins had gladly agreed at the time, for he felt that spending more time with Ms Mary would help him ascertain her feelings, as well as his own. He was hence, much disappointed when she announced that she did not particularly enjoy the journey and would much rather stay at home. There was nothing for him to do, however, so he set forth with the others, resolving to do his duty gallantly.

He certainly did seem to do his duty well, for he kept the young ladies much amused and thus passed the time well till their arrival to the said attention of the younger ones was then no longer to be gained by him. Their eyes were immediately wandering up in the street in quest of the officers, and nothing less than a very smart bonnet indeed, or a really new muslin in a shop window, could recall them.

But the attention of every lady was soon caught by a young man, whom they had never seen before, of most gentlemanlike appearance, walking with another officer on the other side of the way. The officer was the very Mr Denny concerning whose return from London Lydia came to inquire, and he bowed as they passed. All were struck with the stranger's air, all wondered who he could be; and Kitty and Lydia, determined if possible to find out, led the way across the street, under pretense of wanting something in an opposite shop, and fortunately had just gained the pavement when the two gentlemen, turning back, had reached the same spot. Mr Denny addressed them directly, and entreated permission to introduce his friend, Mr Wickham, who had returned with him the day before from town, and he was happy to say had accepted a commission in their corps. This was exactly as it should be; for the young man wanted only regimentals to make him completely charming. His appearance was greatly in his favour; he had all the best part of beauty, a fine countenance, a good figure, and very pleasing address. The introduction was followed up on his side by a happy readiness of conversation—a readiness at the same time perfectly correct and unassuming; and the whole party were still standing and talking together very agreeably, when the sound of horses drew their notice, and Darcy and Bingley were seen riding down the street. On distinguishing the ladies of the group, the two gentlemen came directly towards them, and began the usual civilities. Bingley was the principal spokesman, and Miss Bennet the principal object. He was then, he said, on his way to Longbourn on purpose to inquire after her. Mr Darcy corroborated it with a bow, and was beginning to determine not to fix his eyes on Elizabeth, when they were suddenly arrested by the sight of the stranger, and Elizabeth happening to see the countenance of both as they looked at each other, was all astonishment at the effect of the meeting.

Mr Wickham looked as though he had seen a ghost, and Mr Darcy too looked as though he could scarcely believe his eyes. After the first shock, however, was over, and they exchanged pleasantries, and after a few minutes Mr Bingley took leave and rode off with his friend.

Mr Denny and Mr Wickham walked with the young ladies to the door of Mr Phillip's house, and then made their bows, in spite of Miss Lydia's pressing entreaties that they should come in, and even in spite of Mrs Phillips's throwing up the parlour window and loudly seconding the invitation.

Mrs Phillips was always glad to see her nieces; and the two eldest, from their recent absence, were particularly welcome, and she was eagerly expressing her surprise at their sudden return home, which, as their own carriage had not fetched them, she should have known nothing about, if she had not happened to see Mr Jones's shop-boy in the street, who had told her that they were not to send any more droughts to Netherfield because the Miss Bennets were come away, when her civility was claimed towards Mr Collins by Jane's introduction of him. She received him with her very best politeness, which he returned with as much more, apologizing for his intrusion, without any previous acquaintance with her, which he could not help flattering himself, however, might be justified by his relationship to the young ladies who introduced him to her notice. Mrs Phillips was quite awed by such an excess of good breeding; but her contemplation of one stranger was soon put to an end by exclamations and inquiries about the other; of whom, however, she could only tell her nieces what they already knew, that Mr Denny had brought him from London, and that he was to have a lieutenant's commission in the —shire. She had been watching him the last hour, she said, as he walked up and down the street, and had Mr Wickham appeared, Kitty and Lydia would certainly have continued the occupation, but unluckily no one passed windows now except a few of the officers, who, in comparison with the stranger, were become 'stupid, disagreeable fellows.' Some of them were to dine with the Phillipses the next day, and their aunt promised to make her husband call on Mr Wickham, and give him an invitation also, if the family from Longbourn would come in the evening. This was agreed to, and Mrs Phillips protested that they would have a nice comfortable noisy game of lottery tickets, and a little bit of hot supper afterwards. The prospect of such delights was very cheering, and they parted in mutual good spirits. Mr Collins repeated his apologies in quitting the room, and was assured with unwearying civility that they were perfectly needless.

As they walked home, Elizabeth related to Jane what she had seen pass between the two gentlemen; but though Jane would have defended either or both, had they appeared to be in the wrong, she could no more explain such behavior than her sister.

Mr Collins on his return highly gratified Mrs Bennet by admiring Mrs Phillips's manners and politeness. He protested that, except Lady Catherine and her daughter, he had never seen a more elegant woman; for she had not only received him with the utmost civility, but even pointedly included him in her invitation for the next evening, although utterly unknown to her before. Something, he supposed, might be attributed to his connection with them, but yet he had never met with so much attention in the whole course of his life.

 **A/N- Please review, I really need that information, since I can't start writing the story without it.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N- Apologies to my readers for this rather late update. I entirely blame my non cooperative computer. Thanks a lot to JeanB, Raina and AnotherSentimentalFool for the information. It was pretty useful.**

A few days later, Lydia, Kitty, Lizzy and Mr Collins once more walked to Meryton, this time with the express purpose of visiting Mrs Philips. As luck would have it, Mr Wickham was also calling on them at the same time, so the party were at last acquainted with attractive Mr Wickham. Mr Philips and Mr Wickham were getting acquainted in the study, while the others waited in the parlor. It was starting to get rather boring for all except Lydia and Mrs Philips, who were discussing a bonnet quite earnestly. The wait however, was over at last and finally the gentlemen arrived.

Mr. Wickham was the happy man towards whom almost every female eye was turned, and Elizabeth was the happy woman by whom he finally seated himself; and the agreeable manner in which he immediately fell into conversation, though it was only on its being a wet night, made her feel that the commonest, dullest, most threadbare topic might be rendered interesting by the skill of the speaker.

A game of cards was proposed, and accepted by all but Ms Elizabeth and Mr Wickham who did not play cards. Having nothing else to do, they started conversing with each other in a most lively manner. Elizabeth wished to know of his acquaintance with Mr Darcy, and after a little hesitation, broached the topic.

'Ah! I suppose you must have judged from our rather strange reaction that I and Mr Darcy have had a history.', said he.

Elizabeth colored, but nodded.

'It is a rather unusual tale, but I shall be glad to tell it if you are certain you wish to hear.'

'I would be delighted to Mr Wickham, if you don't feel that I am intruding into your personal life. You are by no means obliged to reply if you do not desire it.'

'I do not speak of it often but I should greatly enjoy amusing you for a while', said Wickham.

At the end of the conversation Ms Elizabeth was with the knowledge that Mr Wickham and Mr Darcy had been friends in their childhood, and that the late Mr Wickham was late Mr Darcy's steward. This difference in their stations in had not in any way hampered their closeness, and they were very fond of one another, at least they were till Wickham's father died unexpectedly, soon after William's father.

Since Wickham's mother was already lost to him, Lady Anne felt that he ought to have some sort of parently guidance and sent him away to live with an aunt of his. Though she was kind to him, both boys missed each other. When he was nineteen, Wickham returned to Pemberley for a short while, to say goodbye to his old friend, since he was going away to serve in the army. William entreated him not to, reminding him that the late Mr Darcy had set aside an amount of a ten thousand for him when he turned twenty.

However, Wickham could not be persuaded and had assured his friend that he would return to claim what he had been so generously granted when he felt that he had earned at least a small part of it.

Sadly, Wickham caught flu a few months later and a telegram was sent to Pemberley, but no response came. Heartbroken, Wickham was very ill but survived and after a few more months of service, he decided to confront his old friends about their sudden lack of interest in his well being, and was met with a very surprised Anne Darcy and an indignant William Darcy. They both insisted that they had not heard of his illness, and had received no telegram. They had a great argument, and after claiming his inheritance Wickham went away to make his way in life and rejoined the army, where he had been ever since.

Though Elizabeth sympathized with him greatly, she could not not quite bring herself to believe that the Darcys had been so unkind to so close a friend, and suggested the possibility of a cruel misunderstanding.

'I dare say it was possible, but Darcy flared up at my accusations and I am afraid I too rather lost my temper. Had I not, our friendship might still have been intact.'

'Surely it is not impossible even now to make up the quarrel, if it was as petty as you say it was?'

'I am afraid his pride would not allow Mr Darcy to admit to being in the wrong, and I have no desire to be humiliated again.', said Wickham so forcefully that Elizabeth let the topic rest and discussed other things.

 **A/N- Please please do review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N- Thanks to all the reviewers! I really love you all! Raina, I see you read the one shot called A Meeting I posted for you. Since so many readers asked for it, I WILL continue the story, though the updates might be a bit wacky thanks to these half yearly exams that don't permit me to write as much as I would like. Lilies of Avonlea, your one shot might take a bit longer since I am yet to read Anne of the Green Gables, but I think I will post it before this story is over.**

Elizabeth later thought to inform her older sister of what had occurred between herself and Wickham, and narrated the entire tale of misunderstandings.

'It is a sad affair, to be sure but surely it could be made up now?', said the peacemaking lady with a troubled look.

'That is precisely I would have thought you would say, Jane, but Mr Wickham feels that the situation would be humiliating to himself, for he is certain that Mr Darcy would not be gracious at all, and that his pride would not allow him to acknowledge the possibility of a misunderstanding.'

'That is not the impression I had of Mr Darcy. Surely not even someone as amiable as Mr Bingley would be such close friends with a man who is so proud and disagreeable!'

'I sense that you shall speak of nothing but Mr Bingley for a while to come, so I shall oblige you by feigning interest in the chosen topic, provided you promise to ask him about this affair the next time you meet him, for surely he will know of something that so closely concerns his dear friend.'

Jane chose to ignore the first part of her sisters' speech, and spoke only of the second, though an involuntary blush spread over her face.

'Of course I shall ask Mr Bingley, and you too must question Mr Darcy himself, for who better than the concerned gentlemen to clear up this misunderstanding.'

'He might be shocked at my curiosity, and find it unladylike.'

'I remember you proclaiming that you cared not what he thought of you.', teased Jane.

'So I did, Jane, but I feel that I owe him the basic civilities of society now. We were but children then, but ow we have debts to the society.', said Elizabeth gravely.

'Lizzy, you are not in love with Mr Darcy, are you? You do realize that he would never offer for you, fearing that his reputation may be tarnished by such low connections? I don't want you to be heartbroken, my dear.', said Jane, the concern evident on her face.

'I am not at all in love with Mr Darcy... yet. But I cannot deny that there is some rather strange attraction between us, and he certainly is as agreeable a gentleman as any I've ever met, though he is a bit reserved. As for his offering for me, though, I believe nothing would stop him if he truly loved me, and if he didn't I'm better off without him in my life. Its just as well that we have such inferior connections, for only a gentleman who truly loved us would ask for our hand despite this.'

'Oh Lizzy! I warn you, nevertheless, to not fall in love with Mr Darcy if you can help it. He might return your affection, but only think of how Lady Anne, the daughter of an earl would feel about her only son connecting himself to our family, who can offer neither wealth nor connections.'

'I don't believe Anne would mind it at all, if she were certain that her son loved me truly, for having found her own true love, she would not dream of denying her son the same pleasure. But you worry needlessly, Jane dear. Neither of us are yet in love, and nothing might come of our friendship. And should we love one another, Mr Darcy would not hesitate to propose any more than Mr Bingley would to ask for your hand very soon, for it is obvious he is smitten.'

'You know the Darcys better than I do, so I shall not argue upon this point any longer, for as you say, unless there is any real affection between you two, this point is entirely insignificant. Though I would not count on Mr Bingley proposing if I were you.'

'Jane! Whatever can you mean to say by that! Of course he will propose. His social standing would not be as affected by connection to our family as Mr Darcy's would, for no one pays much attention to his actions yet, other than mothers of single daughters.'

'Do you truly believe so Lizzy? Would it not greatly increase his position in society were he to marry a wealthy heiress? And of course, many heiresses are very beautiful and accomplished, much more so than I am. I know he likes me, but will he ever like me well enough to want to marry me?', asked Jane apprehensively.

'If he does not, then he is not worth your love, my dearest sister!', assured Elizabeth lovingly, as they parted for the night.

 **A/N- Here it is folks! I've just started writing my first non fan fiction story called Inside My Head at Fictionpress under the same pen name, Aphrodite in Disguise. Could some of you drop by with feedback? I'd really like to know how I'm doing. Thank you!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N- Thanks a lot to my dear reviewers. You guys are awesome!**

The next day seemed to bring further evidence of Mr Bingley's interest on Jane, for he called on the Bennets, though without either of his sisters or Mr Darcy, to extend an invitation to a ball at Netherfield in a fortnight.

Mrs Bennet could not be more delighted, and even Elizabeth rejoiced, for his arrival to personally invite them could not be seen as anything but a compliment to Jane, especially since at the end of the invitation, be requested for her hand for the first set.

Mr Collins was also invited, if he cared to dance, and saying something about dancing being a very innocent diversion, he accepted. As soon as Mr Bingley had departed and the usual excitement a ball evokes begun, Mr Bennet fled to his study.

Mr Collins asked Mary to grant him the first two dances, and it had hardly escaped Mrs Bennet that she may very well have two daughters married by the end of the season. She rejoiced inwardly, and was more attentive to Mary than ever before, an action that both delighted and confused the young girl, for though she began to develop an attachment with her cousin, she had not in the wildest of dreams imagined that he was interested in her.

While Longbourn was thus in a state of bliss, Netherfield was not quite so delighted. Caroline had been insisting that they remove themselves to London soon, and Charles was rather tired of trying to explain that he was very fond of the local society and intended to stay where he was. While Charles was more visiting the Bennets she tried to get Mr Darcy to support her point of view.

As they sat in the parlor with books to amuse themselves, she whispered to Mr Darcy.

'Mr Darcy! I have something to say to you that is of rather serious nature.'

William was alarmed. Surely she could not be as forward as that to suggest an engagement between them that she had long desired.

'What is it Madam?'

'It is about Charles.. Surely you could not be so blind so as to not see that he is evidently in love with Jane Bennet? She is a sweet girl, to be sure, but hardly a woman I would want to call sister. She has low connections, practically no dowry, and I do not believe I need to explain why her family is unsuitable.'

William was both relieved and outraged.

'I might agree with you on all other points, Ms Bingley, but I do not see why it would be unsuitable for Charles to wed the girl nevertheless. If they love each other, surely the size of her dowry is immaterial? I am certain Charles has sufficient wealth and connections for them both.'

' _If_ they love each other, Mr Darcy. I believe that it is not my brother but his income that she is in love with.'

Though Caroline knew her words to be untrue, she felt that it was the only way to both win over Mr Darcy, and to come across as a loving sister.

'Surely you could not think this way about one you call friend!'

'Perhaps not Jane, but would you not agree that she is a dutiful daughter? I believe you are well acquainted with Mrs Bennet?'

The implications of what she said sank in. William knew had to do something to ensure his friend's happiness.

'I believe I shall have to see for myself her indifference before I can believe your words Ms Bingley.'

With these words, he left the room.

As he walked to the library, William was overcome by a lot of thoughts. He had not really thought about it, but he could feel an undeniable interest in Ms Elizabeth Bennet with her negligible dowry, pitiable connections and embarrassing family. She was very handsome, yes, in fact, one she started talking and laughing, she seemed to brighten the room she walked into. She was not at all mercenary, very intelligent and sensible, and altogether a refreshing change from most young ladies who tried to entrap the richest man they could find. She was different. He did not love her, but William had to confess that he was charmed by her.

'William, can I speak to you for a moment?'

Mr Darcy whirled around and saw his mother.

'Of course, mother.'

'I cannot help thinking that you looked rather troubled just not. It is Caroline's ploys that trouble you, is it son? Or is it thoughts of a young lady with fine eyes?'

Anne was fully aware of her son's growing attachment with Ms Elizabeth, and entirely approved of his choice.

'Must you tease so, mother? It is Charles that I worry about.'

'Charles? I would not worry about him if I were you. He seems to be quite happy to me, and indeed might be engaged very soon if I am not mistaken.'

'That is precisely what I am worried about. I cannot help feeling that perhaps Ms Bennet does not really love him.'

'William! It must be Caroline who put such thoughts into your head! She may be reserved, but Jane is not by any means indifferent to Charles. And she is too sweet a creature to stoop so low.', said Anne, looking disgusted.

'Not her mother.'

'Do you trust Lizzy?'

'I have great faith in Ms Elizabeth's good sense...'

'Then speak to her when you see her in a fortnight. I believe she could explain her sister's feelings better. You might that you are doing Charles a favor by separating them, but I wouldn't be so certain.'

William agrees, and as soon as he had uttered his assent, they were interrupted by Georgiana.

'I cannot believe you both deserted both deserted me so, that too with Ms Bingley in the vicinity!'

This caused a general laugh as the family escaped to the library.

 **A/N- Keep reviewing folks! I intend to publish a new chapter twice a month, but you might just persuade me to update a little more often.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N- Thank you all of you who reviewed. I really wanted to update early last month but there was simply no time. Its surprising where all those hours vanish!**

The evening of Netherfield ball approached at long last, and all the residents of Longbourn were very glad. Kitty and Lydia had been longing for some amusement, and a chance to dance with Mr Wickham, as well as many other officers was very appealing to them. Mary, secretly delighted and very hopeful with Mr Collins' attentions, was very eager to dance the first two dances with him. Jane, though she refused to admit it even to herself, was eager to meet Mr Bingley again, but pretended that all this excitement was merely because she so wanted to see his sisters, her close friends again. Lizzy, who had been unable to enjoy her usual rambles due to continuous rains, was very glad of the distraction.

In fact, though Lizzy was yet to become aware of this, she would like to meet Mr Darcy again. And though he was unwilling to confess it, even to himself, William desired her company too. Caroline was not oblivious to the growing affection, but unsure of what to do, having failed to separate Charles from Jane yet. If only Lady Anne liked her half as much as she did that impertinent countryside nobody. Caroline knew better to affront her in any way, and so tried to avoid her altogether. After all, she did have some odd idea for someone who was born and brought up in such style.

At any rate, many young ladies and gentleman had been looking forward to the ball and were hardly capable of waiting for so long. However, Tuesday night did arrive, despite dismal moans that it seemed to be an eternity away. The Longbourn party was at long last ready, and arrived earlier than most others. They were all delighted to be received so cordially, and as the younger two went off to find their friends and catch up on the latest gossip, Mr Collins claimed Mary's, and Mr Bingley claimed Jane's hand to dance.

Delighted to meet Lizzy again, Mr Darcy asked her for a dance or two, if she did not mind it, and Lizzy agreed gladly, for she dearly loved dancing. It was during this dance that the two in question had a very fascinating conversation. Lizzy was wondering how to mention Wickham without offending her partner when he broke the silence.

'Ms Elizabeth, I hope you shall not think me too impertinent if I pry into what appears to be none of my business.'

'I was unaware that you could do anything that would be deemed rude, sir.'

'Oh but I can! And I am afraid I must now, by asking you if your sister is in love with Bingley.'

'As I have four sisters, you shall have to be specific, Mr Darcy. Though how could you think that I would break any of my sister's confidence is beyond my comprehension.', said Elizabeth teasingly.

'I beg your pardon for offending you, but I am afraid it is rather necessary I do ask it of you. Though I find it hard to believe that you are not teasing me when you say you know not which sister I mean.'

'Very well then, Mr Darcy, I admit to teasing you, and agree to break Jane's trust if you tell me of the urgent need you have to know.'

'I would rather not.'

'Then we can let the subject drop.'

'That will not do.'

'No, indeed. You have ignited my curiosity and must satisfy it now.'

'If you promise not to be offended, I shall.'

'I am too curios to not agree.'

'Well, you are acquainted with Bingley's tendency to see the best in everyone. I am afraid this has let him fall in love with many a indifferent women. Thankfully, the attachments have never been too serious. This time though, I believe him to be truly in love with your eldest sister, and I am certain that she is not quite indifferent. But knowing her own disposition, I feel that perhaps it is only because she is too polite to show him her true feelings. I would not want my dearest friend to be deeply disappointed, and thus enquired of you if he may hope.'

'I am very glad, sir, that you chose to ask me. You are right in supposing that Jane does not let her feelings be visible. If she did, you would not have doubted her attachment.'

'I thank you for confiding in me, and assure you that no one shall ever know, but the two of us, and I will do my best to help our friends overcome any obstacles that may arise. And of course I beg your pardon for being impertinent.'

'I am glad you were, Mr Darcy, because now I feel that you would have no right to think ill of me if I ask a similar question, though only to satisfy my own curiosity.'

'Indeed I would not dare to think ill of you, whatever you may ask.'

'It is about a gentleman named Mr Wickham.'

'Of course, you wish to know the reason of our recent cool exchange?'

'He did tell me, sir, but I am afraid I could not quite believe it.'

Elizabeth then related what she had been told.

'I wish I could say that this is not true, but I am afraid it is. I confess that I am not proud of my conduct in losing my temper so easily, but believe me when I say that I truly received no telegram. If I had, I would not have hesitated in rushing to my childhood friend's side.'

'Then why did you never apologize?'

'I was scared to.'

Elizabeth looked at him in astonishment.

'But why?'

'I thought that I had driven Wickham away forever with my lack of restraint, and never had the courage to look for him again. I thought it was best left forgotten.'

'I would not have thought it of you sir. I would have thought you would have the courage to face the consequences of your actions, and would do so without delay.'

'I have every intention to, as soon as I can, tonight itself if the opportunity arises. I am afraid I am quite a coward when it comes to those I love.'

Elizabeth could not disagree with his last statement, and smiled at him as he escorted her out of the ballroom.

 **A/N- Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review. I and blazewithin have started writing a fanfic called To Be A Hero, published under her account. I'd eternally appreciate it if you just had a look at it. But I must warn you, its anime because she is a bit of a kid.**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N- Seriously folks? Just three reviews? Don't get me wrong, I really appreciate those three reviewers, but I would appreciate it even more if you left approval or disapproval, whatever comes to mind after reading this.**

The night of the ball had been a satisfactory one for the Bennets. Kitty and Lydia had the good fortune of dancing with Mr Wickham and many other officers as well. Mary dreamt that she would one day be the mistress of her childhood home and Mr Collins was very hopeful that when he asked her the fateful question, her answer would be a yes. Jane and Lizzy had had a very pleasant night, for after explaining himself to her, Mr Darcy had returned to his old self, and been very attentive to her. It was when he had first confessed his faults to her that he had realised that she was the right woman for him. There had been a moment when he had felt that they both understood each other perfectly well, with all their faults and virtues, and accepted each other. He was at that moment, when Elizabeth smiled up at him, suddenly endowed with the knowledge that he loved her. He spent the rest of the evening wondering whether she returned his feelings, but was unsure. Feeling a bit hesitant in asking his mother or even a friend, he simply decided to wait. It was just as well, for had he asked her then, Lizzy would have replied politely but firmly that she did not love him, and did not wish to enter a loveless marriage. It would be time before she developed any affection for him, and their story would not be as short as Jane and Charles's, or even like Mary and Mr Collins'.

The day after the ball, when the Bennets had reached the end of their breakfast, Mr Collins decided to propose to Mary and requested for a private audience with her. The family complied, not even bothering to listen at the door, so sure were they about the contents of the conversation. As soon as they left the room, Mr Collins began rather nervously.

'Ms Mary, I have long admired you.'

'Thank you, Mr Collins.', replied Mary nervously.

'You would make me the happiest of men, if you were to consent to become my wife.'

Before Mary could reply, he continued.

'I would not in the least be offended if you were to refuse me, for indeed, I know your younger sisters believe me toad like, and your elders find me dull. I should not be surprised if you agreed with them. I came to Longbourn in order to find a suitable wife, but never expected to find a woman I would love, and never before has any man been so glad to have fallen in love as I am.'

At the end of his speech, Mr Collins looked at Mary on so hopeful and loving a way that even if such had not been her intention, Mary would have accepted.

'I care not for appearances, sir, and you could not truly think you were dull. I do love you, I truly do! Surely you could hardly doubt it? I would be very fortunate if you wanted me for a wife.'

And it was this way that Ms Mary Bennet came to be engaged to Mr William Collins, much to the delight of Mrs Fanny Bennet, and general approval of her sisters. Though Kitty and Lydia simply could not understand why she chose to marry a man who so resembled a toad, and would not understand that she did not appreciate them moaning over her ill fortune, they were very excited with the prospect of a wedding, and even more with the idea of shopping for it.

With their persistence, combined with Mrs Bennet's insistence, they did manage to drag Mary on a shopping trip and made her buy some very lovely gowns that she probably never would have chosen for herself, and made her promise to submit to their will at the next social occasion as far as the dressing up was concerned. Before, Mrs Bennet would have considered it indulgence for Mary to buy so many pretty things, she herself being not a great beauty, but since she managed to entrap a man before any of her sisters, and that too the future heir of Longbourn, her mother, for the first time, seemed to have a great affection for her third daughter.

Though flattered by the attention, Mary Bennet was no fool and she realized that this affection would be short lived. The only person she was certain would truly be happy for her, apart from Mr Collins, was Lizzy. Mary remembered the numerous times Lizzy had shown her support in little ways that made a great difference, and was very grateful. She knew that Jane cared a lot too, but somehow being the favorite daughter made it harder for her to understand how much being sidelined hurt.

But all other thing aside, Mary was very happy to have found her match, and was the happiest woman in the country when she announced that she and Mr Collins intended to marry within a month, and was happy as she helped her sisters chose their dresses, steadfastly refusing to have anything too fancy for herself.

 **A/N- I think that will be all the updating this month, since I need to work on my other story, A Meeting, but keep reviewing and I might consider changing my mind and sneaking in an extra chapter. Trust me, the things will start getting exciting soon.**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N- Hi folks! This was meant to be up ages ago but... actually, I don't think I'll explain exactly why it took so long because then I might write another twenty chapters on all the horrible characteristics of human race. Suffice to say, here's the next chapter. (I think the resemblance between Mr Collins and Mr Toad is shocking. Never really thought of that before.**

Mary's engagement was a news of much importance in the neighborhood. She had been a confirmed wallflower almost ever since she came out, very rarely even dancing, so of course her engagement was shocking. But people like Mary and Mr Collins never are in the gossip for long, unless they do something particularly scandalous and the news was soon outdated. That did not affect their happiness in the least, and Mrs Bennet never tired of telling anyone who would listen that Mary had always been the most accomplished of her daughters. In her excitement, even Jane was neglected for a while, much to the girl's secret relief and subsequent guilt at the relief.

While Longbourn was celebrating, occupants of Netherfield was lost in confusion. Mr Bingley had decided to propose to Ms Bennet, and first told William of his decision when they were alone in the library. He had been attacked by nerves, as young men often are when they truly care for a woman, and thought there was no better way to sooth them than to gain the approval of his friend.

'I see', was the calm response he received when the news was broken, much to his dismay, for to him it was a matter of life and death and to see his friend take it so lightly infuriated him. Nevertheless, he continued, half thinking that he had been misheard.

'Do you approve, then? I know Caroline does not, but I care not what she thinks. I love Ms Jane, and wish to marry her.', said Mr Bingley.

'Will my opinion affect your decision?', asked his friend with a grin.

'I doubt it, unless you have excellent reason to disagree with my choice.'

'Then why ask me at all?', teased William.

'Because I feel your opinion is worth hearing.'

'Then hear what I have to say. I am not certain of your attachment to her.'

'I know I have been infatuated before, but this is stronger than I have ever felt before.', said the lovestruck gentleman, looking rather furious that his news and intentions were not being given due importance.

'Then test your affection'

'What do you mean?', asked he barely restraining himself from shaking his friend to remind him the gravity of the situation.

'Give yourselves a couple of months before any proposal. If you still love her, and I shall be very glad if you do, then I am sure she will not refuse you.'

Bingley agreed, certain that his love could withstand this little challenge, and extremely eager to prove his friend wrong. Though Charles had immense respect for his friend, he was outraged that the matter was being taken so lightly and wanted to prove the depth of his feelings. On closer reflection, however, he realized that he had fancied himself to be in love before, only to find that his feelings were only a minor attraction, so it was wise to wait a while before he did after all propose marriage to a young girl he cared about.

Though he successfully advised his friend, William himself was entirely confused in matters of the heart. He knew that he loved Elizabeth ardently, but was unsure of her feelings, and unwilling to upset her and destroy any chances of her ever accepting his proposal. In such a circumstance, there was only one thing to do. Darcy walked to the parlor, and upon finding hid mother alone, he began his confession of love.

'I love her.', he said, not bothering to specify further.

Anne looked startled.

'You don't intend to propose to that venomous shrew!', said she in alarm, misinterpreting hr son's meaning.

'Mother! How could you call her a shrew! And a venomous one at that! Why, she is the one woman I wish to spend my life with, of course I intend to propose to her. I'm just not sure when, but surely you couldn't dislike her that much! Why, you have willingly sought her company for so long!'

'I wouldn't spend a moment with her if I could help it! I can't believe you have been so taken in! I thought you had better sense!'

'I love her!'

'Love covers a multitude of faults, William, but natural spitefulness of not one of them.'

'I agree, but she is not in the least spiteful.'

Anne rolled her eyes.

'No man in his right senses would call Caroline any less.'

William looked puzzled.

'Caroline?'

Anne continued.

'I thought you despised her, and here you are, telling me you love her. I won't object if you do love her, but she is not a woman I would like as a daughter.'

'What does this have to do with Caroline? Of course I dislike her! I never meant her at all!'

Anne looked relieved and confused all at once. Ms Bingley was the only woman that her son spent much time with, so she had naturally jumped to conclusions.

'Thank goodness! Who is it, then?'

'Ms Elizabeth, of course.'

Anne was delighted, for she liked the young woman very much and approved wholeheartedly. As a mother, it was her duty to interrogate her son, and Lady Anne Darcy never shirked her duties.

'I don't see why it was obvious, but I demand to know how long you have had this little secret.'

And so William explained the particulars of how how fell in love with an impertinent girl who had striking eyes.

 **A/N- Here ends the latest chapter of this story, which would have been up a week ago if only certain humans weren't so horrible. Not all humans are that bad, though. Which is an excellent reason to review and make a poor human soul very happy, right?**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N- Lots of thanks to all reviewers! You all really cheered me up like anything. Analyn d'Ettore, I absolutely agree that this story could be a lot better if a more skilled author had written it. I read through it after reading your review, and I think you're right. This is sort of dull, but trust me, I have some exciting stuff planned up ahead that should make it a lot more fun.**

Anne Darcy was a wonderful listener. Everyone said so. They could tell her exactly what they felt, and never once did they feel as though they were being judged. People often ended up telling her a lot of things that they would not tell anyone else, and never regretted it.

Today, however, Anne heard the most intriguing confidence ever. Her son had just explained that he had cared about an admirable young lady for quite some time without the carefulness he usually exhibited, and was now deeply in love with the one woman who would not jump at a chance to marry him like any other would.

And now, he was waiting for his mother's advice.

'So', began Anne,' what will you do now?'

'That is what I would like to know, mother.'

'So would I, son.'

'Mother! You know that I need advice from a hopeless romantic like you.'

'I would not affront anyone I needed advice from, my dear William. Though yes, I am rather a hopeless romantic, but if I wasn't, I dare say I would be married too some extremely wealthy Lord right now.'

'Wasn't Father wealthy? I thought your marriage was planned anyway, regardless of affection.'

'That does not mean I could not remarry the way likes of Caroline Bingley undoubtedly expect me to.'

'You wouldn't.'

'I think that it is your own concerns that you need to bother about. Does Lizzy love you?'

'I don't know! But I do know that nothing in the world would make her accept me if she didn't, so the sensible thing to do should be to simply tell her how I feel. But this is Lizzy we are talking about, and it would be just like her to misunderstand my meaning and hate me for all eternity. Unless, of course, she does love me in which case she might accept me, and I really should talk to her and tell her about it.'

Anne looked amused.

'You're rambling.'

'I tend to do that when I'm nervous.'

'I know, I've seen it far too often.'

There was silence for a moment, and then Darcy spoke.

'What should I do?'

'Wait.', said Anne simply.

'How long?'

'Till you can't take the silence anymore and just have to speak your heart out.'

'That could be a long time.'

'Let it be a test to your love. And William?'

'Yes?'

'I think we need to apologize to a certain George Wickham. Such issues are best resolved soon.'

Darcy nodded, and left to write to the said gentleman. Anne smiled to herself a she watched him go. If only Lizzy could feel for her son what he did for her. They were both rather reserved, and Anne knew that she had to let time work its magic. For now, she would wait.

William Darcy wrote to his old childhood friend, asking him to meet up at Netherfield. Wickham agreed, and at the appointed time, they were both there.

'Its been a long time since we met.', said Darcy.

'I know. Why did you want to see me?'

'Straight to the point? That used to be me.'

The attempt at lightheartedness was met with silence. William tried again.

'I'm sorry. I've been an idiot, flaring up like I did and then not getting back to you all for no reason.'

'You have.',said Wickham with a wry smile.

'I just wanted to know, if there was any way things could be back to normal, if I could make it up somehow...'

Wickham cut in.

'You really are an idiot.'

William looked apologetic. And then, just like that, George said,

'I've missed you.'

After that, it was like an invisible barrier had been broken, and just like that, things were all right again.

'I've missed you too.'

'It was Ms Elizabeth Bennet, wasn't it?', asked George.

'What?', stammered William.

'It was her that made you reconsider, wasn't it?'

'Yes, it was. How do you know?'

'She made me rethink things too. You weren't the only one who was an idiot, you know.'

'How could I not, having grown up with you?'

They laughed, and it was just like the old times, when they were fourteen.

'You love her, don't you?', questioned Wickham.

Darcy nodded.

'You are one lucky man.'

'That remains to be seen, my friend.'

 **A/N- Don't hate me for making Wickham a good guy. Trust me, things are not always what they seem to be. As always, I request you all to review. Suggestions really are appreciated.**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N- I'll start with apologies for taking so long to update, and blame it all on the dentist who left me too upset to write. Merry Christmas, everyone! Hope you enjoy this chapter I'm glad to see my Wickham is so well received, that I am almost tempted to keep him all good, but that would mess with the story, so I can't. Thanks a lot to JeanB, your reviews are the best. I know what you mean when you think this is going tooo smooth. That is probably because this is how I would like the world to be. And yes, the conflict is rather lame for which I take full responsibility. I'm afraid I couldn't think of anything better but some sort of disagreement was essential to the story.**

Mary Bennet was getting married. This was stale news around the town, of course, but to the concerned young lady it was a vital event. Longbourn was in utter confusion, as the bride's frantic mother and sisters made every possible attempt to ensure that the ceremony would be perfect. There was much to be done but at last Mrs Bennet was satisfied with the dresses and Elizabeth acknowledged that the flowers really could not be improved any more.

Mary herself was perfectly content with all the arrangements, even though she did not quite approve of her wedding dress, and was the least flustered of all. Mr Collins had temporarily removed himself to live with an old friend, but after the wedding he and Mary were to head to Rosings Park. Five eager woman offered to accompany her, lest she feel lonely, and though Mary was grateful for the offer, she and her husband-to-be agreed that it should be a while before any visitors were entertained, and Mary should have time to get used to the new surroundings.

'Mary, are you sure that you don't want me to stay with you for a while, child? I would have liked my own mother to be there when I was first married, I was so anxious all the time. I could talk to Mr Collins, I am sure he wouldn't mind.', said Mrs Bennet for the thousandth time.

'I am certain that he would not, Mama, but neither of us would dream of inconveniencing you when I think I might be able to do just fine.'

'What inconvenience is it to help my darling daughter set up her house?'

Mary sighed. She was tired of this argument, and wished that her mother would understand that she did not require any assistance.

'But Mama, you will visit us very soon, will you not?'

Mrs Bennet could not continue any further because the parlor maid chose that very time to declare the arrival of Lady Anne, Mrs Hurst and Ms Bingley, and they entered only moments later. The other were away visiting their Aunt Philip, but Kitty and Jane stayed to assist Mary with the wedding rush and now they greeted the guests warmly.

'It is delightful to see you, Lady Anne.', said Mary.

'I am glad to see you too, Ms Mary. In fact, it is you we wanted to visit today.'

Mary looked astonished.

'Me?'

'Yes, this might be the last time we see you before your marriage, and this was too good an opportunity to pass up. I take it you will move to the new house right away?', asked Anne with a smile.

Mary nodded.

'Yes, we shall shift directly to Mr Collins' house near Rosings Park.'

'Rosings Park? That's funny, my sister Catherine owns an estate there. I don't suppose you have heard of her?'

'I have. Lady Catherine is Mr Collins' patroness, and he speaks most highly of her.'

'Why, that is fantastic news! I visit Cathy every year, along with William. It is likely that I should see you there during one of our visits.'

'That would be wonderful indeed.', said Mary.

'I don't suppose you will want company till you are quite well settled?'

'That is true. It would be rather annoying, I think, if someone badgered me about every decision I made, and its much easier if the house is ready already for guests.'

'I agree, and hope that you will be more willing to have friends around in a couple of months, when we visit Rosings.'

Mary blushed at the thought of having such important guests.

'It would be a delight.'

Meanwhile, Mrs Hurst and Ms Bingley decided that they would not want to be subjected to any more of Mrs Bennet and Kitty's chattering about a whole lot of irrelevant things and decided that the time was ripe to move back, so with the regular pleasantries and invitations for a wedding the following week, the party departed.

Anne had suggested that they walk to the Lucases and visit them too, but sadly the visit could not take place for they met George Wickham on the way, and Ms Bingley, who had already confessed to her sister that she found him the handsomest man she had ever set her eyes on, decided to invite him over to Netherfield, and entirely kept him engaged in conversation. If only he were richer, Caroline would have been very interested in him indeed.

 **A/N- I'm not sure this chapter was worth the long wait but I'll update more often now, and I hope all my readers will like what I'm planning next. Do review to let me know that you are still in and reading this.**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N- Greetings readers! I hope you will enjoy this chapter, I have lots of action planned for the future chapters that I hope will meet your approval.**

It was THE DAY. Mary Bennet, a previously confirmed wallflower was getting married, and that too before any of her beautiful and lively sisters. The wedding was a rather lavish affair, and most of the neighborhood was invited to the village church, but Mr and Mrs Collins had eyes only for each other. Mary glided to the altar, looking very pretty indeed in the gown Lydia had chosen for her, and feeling on the top of the world. Even her pretty sisters who were dressed as bridesmaids couldn't rival the beauty that Mary's happiness and contentment lent her.

Mr Collins saw her, and when their gazes met the gathered well wishers oohed and aahed, but seemingly oblivious to them all, Mary and her soon to be husband smiled at each other shyly. In the local church, among those who loved them, this happy couple pledged their lived to each other, and their soul was joined for ever and ever. Jane sniffed at the beauty of it all, Mrs Bennet sighed with rapture and Kitty and Lydia secretly planned the wedding gowns they would like to have.

Anne thought of her own wedding, which was undoubtedly much more lavish, but with just the same amount of love, even though it was an arranged marriage, and prayed for all happiness for the young couple. William Darcy merely stared at Elizabeth who was smiling a something Ms Lucas had said, and thought that the bridesmaid was far lovelier than the bride. At that moment, he loved her more deeply than ever before. Wickham glanced briefly at the ceremony, and then walked towards Caroline who looked rather bored with the proceedings, especially since her sister had for once decided to have a conversation with Mr Hurst. Georgiana just smiled goodwill to all.

Lady Lucas wondered when it would be Charlotte who was married, and Charlotte wished it was her before Mr Collins, not Mary, for she desperately wished that her future could be secured, and her desperation outweighed her goodwill towards the Bennets. Unknown to her, her brother John sneaked glances at Kitty who he had noticed for the first time, entirely not knowing that she had secretly 'not quite LOVED', as Lydia put it him since they were children.

Mrs Hurst thought of her own wedding and thanked god that her husband was infinitely better than the present bride's, whereas the said husband wished for a nap even as she spoke to him. Caroline thought of the wedding that she would have once Mr Darcy finally realized that he loved her, and wished that the image of George Wickham wouldn't enter her thoughts unbidden. Bingley simply rediscovered what he already knew, that nothing would stop him from loving Jane.

Unknowing and uncaring of this tangle of feelings around them, the newly weds simply rejoiced that they were now united for evermore.

Best wishes flowed in much to their delight, and it was a very happy pair that set off to Kent right from the village church, and Mrs Bennet sighed with pleasure as she saw them go, her only desire being to have the other daughters just as well settled.

In the meantime, A very important discussion was taking place in the carriage that carried the newly weds to their new home, for Mr Collins offered something to his bride that no one would have considered possible, not even he himself would have thought of it before. Mr Collins offered to break the entail on Longbourn, leaving Mary speechless.

'Oh, Mr Collins!', was all she could say.

'I would be glad to do so dear, if it would make you happy, for your lovely smile is more precious to me than anything else, and though you would never turn out your family even if you do become he mistress of childhood home, perhaps this would ease my fair cousins' minds and ensure that they do not have to rush into marriage like you did.'

Mary looked just a bit outraged.

'Is that what you think, Mr Collins? Do you not think that I loved you, that I didn't mean what I said in the church?'

'That is not what I meant dear...' started her flustered husband before being cut off.

'Isn't it? Well then Mr Collins, I would like to have you know that Jane is very likely to be engaged soon, and a gentleman like Mr Bingley would ensure that his sisters were cared for. And Papa is not likely to die for many years, he is perfectly healthy. Rest assured that I would not have married you if all that you had was money!'

'My dear, would you have been as eager to marry me if there were a good deal more gentleman flocking around you? You would never have noticed me.'

'Perhaps not, but for once I am glad I am not as sought after as the others, for then I might never have found the man who really suited me the best of all.'

'Thank goodness it was not so.', said Mr Collins and the rest of the ride was spent by the couple deciding that there was no need for them to give up the entail, a decision that would have deeply offended Mrs Bennet had she known.

This was not the only action of one of her daughters that would have upset Mrs Bennet, in fact this would have been the lesser of the two evils. For Elizabeth Bennet had done something quite unpardonable. And it had all started with Mr Darcy.

 **A/N- Cliffhanger! Any guesses to what happens next? Keep reviewing, its inspirational!**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N- Thanks to the wonderful reviewers. You all inspired me to try for an early update! JeanB, I assure you bridesmaids did exist back then, at least that's what internet said. Though Mr Collins' breaking the entail wouldn't have done much good, I think Mrs Bennet would have preferred him to do anyway.**

William had watched as Lizzie glided alongside her sister, looking so perfect that he felt more in love with her than ever. And he knew that he could not control himself anymore. Whatever the consequences, Ms Eliza must be told of his feelings, for better or worse he could no longer hold it in. After the wedding, he had managed to ask her for a turn about the village, and she consented. Darcy heard Wickham and Ms Bingley agree to join them, but his mind was in a haze, and he was secretly relieved when his childhood friend ensured that he and Ms Bingley were not in hearing range. It was then that he somehow managed to blurt out the words.

'Ms Elizabeth, I love you.'

Elizabeth stopped short.

'Mr Darcy?', she asked tentatively, not quite sure what she was hearing.

Darcy's head had cleared a bit by then, and he was beginning to regret his rashness. All his life, his head had never been as messed up as it had been that morning, and Lizzie made him feel as though he knew nothing at all, even if he was one of the finest young men in the country. But now that he had started this, there was no way to back out without looking silly and insincere. Besides, he really did love her. He just wished she could feel for him what he did for her.

'I'm aware that we are barely acquainted, but you are the only woman who has ever touched me so, and believe me, I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you by my side. Ms Elizabeth, will you do me the honor of consenting to marry me?'

Eliza flushed red.

'Mr Darcy, I greatly admire you and am very fond of you, but...'

She was interrupted.

'But you don't love me?'

She hesitated just for a second.

'I'm sorry...'

'Love cannot be forced, Ms Eliza. Do not cause yourself anxiety, and be assured that I shall never allude to a match between us if it upsets you.'

Something like disappointment fluttered inside Elizabeth, and she told herself that it was only because she did not wish to give up Darcy's friendship. It was nothing more. And yet she couldn't see him so dejected, and she had to say the next few words.

'I know that you are sorely disappointed, Mr Darcy but allow me to assure you that you are one of the finest gentlemen I have ever met. If I should ever fall in love, the object of my affections would be very like you. I am sorry I could not love you but...'

'Love cannot be forced.', he completed.

She nodded miserably, not quite sure why she felt so empty inside.

'I take my leave then. Goodbye, Elizabeth.'

She felt hollow, and wondered how girls could like having lovers and rejecting them. She found it perfectly dreadful. Somehow she found her sisters, and returned home, still feeling deeply sad, still not sure why. Had William known how she felt, he might not have been so dejected, but since he had no idea, he felt as though his world was so dark and lonely.

After returning to Netherfield, he simply shut himself in his room and said that he would like to rest since he felt that he was coming down with flu. The Bingleys accepted it, and so did the Hursts, but Anne and Georgiana had known Will for too long to buy the story. Anne was worried, but didn't pry. Not so with Georgiana, for she slipped into Will's room and demanded to be told what was wrong.

'Would you have liked a sister, Georgie?', asked Will when she angrily told him that he had no right to brood around in his room when his family was worried.

She squealed.

'Are you in love? Oh, this is so wonderful! Who is it? The prettiest Jane? Oh no, it must be Lizzy! Its is her, isn't it? Why, I would love her as a sister! She's the best friend I have! When are you proposing? You are proposing aren't you? Why aren't you saying anything Will? Isn't it Lizzy? Don't tell me you have gone and fallen for Caroline! Will?'

William smiled indulgently at his sisters rambling, but before he could reply, Anne did.

'It is Lizzy, Georgiana, and unless I am much mistaken, Will has just proposed to her. Haven't you William?'

The Darcy siblings hadn't heard her enter, and were rather startled, especially Will, who simply nodded.

'I do think you should have waited', she admonished. 'You never were so rash as a child. But well, your father was rather ridiculous when he proposed to me, even though our marriage was arranged while we were in the cradle.'

Anne chuckled at the remembrance.

'Mother!', cried Will. 'Not helping!'

Georgiana grinned at her brother. He was normally so calm and collected that seeing him this way was rather amusing. She privately decided that if she ever had the opportunity she would congratulate Lizzy for loosening up her brother. It wasn't till Anne could no longer hold in the laughter that she realized that she had spoken aloud.

William glared at the pair with mock outrage, suddenly feeling a lot better. Then he too grinned, and said wryly,

'I guess I'll just have to wait like father did!'

 **A/N- Aaaand here's the end of this chapter. Keep reviewing and maybe I'll manage another early update in a couple of days. I've already got Lizzy's discussion with Jane about the proposal written out, so if anyone would like a sneak peak, all you've got to do is review.**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/M- Thanks to all the wonderful reviewers! Swimmy6, you nearly guessed what Wickham is going to do in a couple of chapters, but when it happens I think you might find it fair enough. Flower123, I think Darcy is rather unfamiliar with the feelings he is experiencing and hence can't really think straight, so he couldn't propose a courtship. Besides, even if he did, and assuming she agreed, it would raise great disapproval from the society and there was still the possibility that nothing would come of it and then breaking it off would be rather awkward.**

William's mood improved considerably in the next fortnight and so did Elizabeth's. She too had at first wanted to withdraw, and then spilled out exactly how she felt to Jane, who, much to her outrage looked amused.

'Has the high and mighty Lizzy fallen in love with the man she just refused?'

'Oh, do be quiet Jane! I haven't fallen in love with anyone, and neither do I plan to.'

'I had no idea one planned for love.'

Lizzy scowled.

'I'm NOT in love! I'm just...'

'Unhappy, melancholy, and deflated because you just refused a proposal from a man who you think of highly?'

'I do think of him highly, but I am not in love.'

'Are you sure? You were always the bravest of us Bennet sisters. Try facing your feelings, Lizzie.'

Elizabeth looked a bit frustrated, and mildly confused.

'I have never been in love, Jane. I don't know what it is like, but surely it must be much stronger than plain admiration. I tried probing my heart, but I feel so confused. I don't think I'm in love, but what if I am? I would have driven away the object of my affections forever. I'm such a tangle of emotions!'

Jane sighed.

'At least you cannot claim to be indifferent to him! He has affected you so much, Liz. Would any other gentleman's proposal do the same?'

'I don't know! But he isn't any other gentleman! He was one of the best friends I had!'

'Are you sure you see him as nothing more?'

Eliza looked annoyed.

'I DON'T KNOW!'

'Then give yourself some time.', said Jane calmly, only mildly ruffled by the outburst, and as she had expected, Elizabeth came round soon enough and apologized for being so touchy.

However, this composure was short lived, for Anne insisted that a visit to the Bennets was in order. Mr Bingley needed no urging, and Mr Darcy would have liked nothing more than to gaze upon the lovely face that he hadn't seen for a whole fortnight since the disastrous proclamation of love. Georgiana thought she would rather like seeing her brother being awkward around Elizabeth, but the Hursts and Ms Bingley could not be prevailed upon to leave the house.

And so the remaining party set off to Longbourn.

Mrs Bennet was delighted to see them again as she spied from the parlor window and insisted that Jane quickly come down to join her along with one of her sisters. Jane dragged along Lizzy, and when three Darcys and a Bingley entered the room, two people wished desperately that they were anywhere but before each other.

Pleasantries were exchanged, and Georgiana, taking pity on her rather uncomfortable brother, invited Lizzy for a turn about the garden.

'Lizzy! I missed you so very much!', cried Georgiana when they were in the garden.

'Was dearest Caroline not company enough?', asked Elizabeth looking amused.

Georgiana made a face.

'Oh, her company is far superior to most I have experienced, not including Aunt Catherine's, of course.'

Elizabeth had heard of Lady Catherine before, and was told that she was rather annoying when she was awake, despite Mr Collins' duty bound praises of her.

'I wonder how Mary likes Lady Catherine!', said Lizzie thoughtfully.

'I suppose we will know soon enough, for surely you will receive a letter soon?'

'I hope so.'

The conversation continued for a few more minutes after which they two young ladies headed back, and Anne politely announced their departure. The party left the Bennets and briefly visited the Lucases, the Kings, and Mrs Long before heading back to Netherfield. It was during the return journey that Charles expressed his intention to offer for Ms Bennet once he was more certain of her as well as his own affections.

'That is a good idea, Charles.', said Georgiana.

'I am glad you approve, Georgie. I'm rather sick of Caroline's efforts to pair us together. you are as much my sister as Will's!', said Charles, looking rather revolted at the idea of marriage to the girl who was his sister in all but blood.

'It IS a bit annoying.', agreed Georgiana.

'Is that the only reason you wish to be engaged soon?', asked Anne teasingly.

'No, it is because I love Jane and would rather appreciate it if I have the Darcy support in overcoming my sisters' objections.'

'Of course you do.', said Georgiana, and the others nodded.

'Good', said Charles,'because I am enlightening Louisa and Caroline right away.'

The carriage stopped at Netherfield, and the party proceeded to the parlor where Mr and Mrs Hurst sat, he having a nap and she looking at a book without reading a word.

'Where is Caroline?', asked Charles.

'Oh, she was in the library. I believe Mr Wickham is with her.', replied Louisa.

Charles frowned.

'Mr Wickham?'

'Yes, he called upon us this morning soon after you left. He was rather disappointed to miss you, Mr Darcy, but he stopped to have a word with Caroline. I believe I really should check on them, they have been in the library alone for too long', said Mrs Hurst, giggling.

Anne and Georgiana looked scandalized, both having rather set notions of propriety and that insisted that no young woman be alone with a man other than her fiancee or husband, and urged Mr Bingley to intervene instantly.

The young man obliged, and the others followed him to the library.

Charles couldn't help being shocked when he flung open the library doors, and a strangled cry escaped him. Behind him Georgiana and Anne gasped at the sight before turning away.

 **A/N- Now what could they have witnessed? Keep the reviews flowing!**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N- Thanks to all reviewers! You all guessed pretty much the same thing, that Caroline was compromised. Read on to find out exactly what happened. Juliana alicia miller, I was half tempted to use your suggestion. It would've been hilarious!**

The party was shocked at the sight before them, for this had been the last thing any of them had expected. Caroline's limp form was gathered in Wickham's arms, and he appeared to be trying to rouse her.

'What is it?', asked Charles rushing to his sister's side.

'Ms Caroline fainted a while ago.', said Wickham.

Charles looked at him accusingly.

'What did you do?'

Wickham appeared to be abashed before admitting that he had kissed the young lady.

'WHAT!', roared Bingley looking ready to have Wickham hanged.

Darcy intervened, feeling rather puzzled that his childhood friend would do something so scandalous, and asked him for an explanation.

'You had better have a good reason, Mr Wickham, to use my sister so.', said Louisa fanning herself.

'Yes George', said Anne. 'Do you realize the impact this could have on Ms Bingley's reputation, were anyone to see you? Her life would be ruined! Pray, tell us whatever possessed you to do such a thing?'

Wickham seemed unaffected with the proceedings, and said rather calmly,

'Caroline just agreed to be my wife, and with joy I couldn't help myself. Surely it is not so scandalous to kiss a young lady I am now engaged to?'

Charles didn't look like he believed Wickham, for he had been under the impression that Caroline had set her cap on William.

'Why would she accept you, with whom she is barely acquainted?'

Mrs Hurst spoke up.

'Oh Charles', said she sounding exasperated. 'Caroline has been partial to Mr Wickham for some time now. I am not in the least astonished.'

'Congratulations then, Mr Wickham. I apologize for being rude to you.', said Charles, still looking surprised at this turn of events.

'Not at all, I understand your concern.', said Wickham pleasantly.

'But why did Ms Bingley faint?', asked Georgiana.

'I have already sent for Dr Jones, Ms Darcy. I am certain he will be here soon and tell us what is wrong with my fiance.'

Caroline was transported to her own chambers, and Anne volunteered to stay with her till Dr Jones arrived. Meanwhile, Louisa felt that she just had to enlighten her friends in the city, and wrote to them excitedly while wondering what sort of a wedding it would be. Within half an hour, the whole household knew the joyous news and quite a few letters were on their way to London.

It was then that Dr Jones finally arrived, was shown to Ms Bingley's chamber, and the situation explained to him. He merely suggested that the young lady had probably fainted with great joy and told the anxiously waiting family that she would wake soon. He also warned of headaches and confusion at first, but assured her siblings that it would pass soon, and recommended rest for her till she felt fine.

True enough, Caroline woke up an hour later to find Louisa and Anne siting with her.

'Wickham!', she gasped, as soon as she regained consciousness.

'Worry not Caroline, we know that you are soon to be Mrs Wickham.', said Louisa teasingly.

'What! No! Surely not!', cried Caroline looking extremely distressed.

'Mr Wickham told us that you had consented to be his wife, merely minutes before you fainted. Is it not so?', asked Anne gently.'

Caroline shook her head, and looked as though she was living a nightmare only to find that it was no dream.

'Mr Wickham did propose... but I declined. I do not care for him enough to possibly agree to it... I'd never do so. He was angry when I refused... he said that I must be his wife... or that he would spread rumors that he had compromised me... he kissed me... and I was so scared and I fainted.'

Caroline started sobbing.

'What rubbish! Mr Wickham is a perfect gentleman. Dr Jones told us that you would be confused for a while. I believe that is what it is.', said Louisa, just as Wickham entered the room and requested private audience with his fairest Caroline, adding that he was desperate to discuss certain things with the woman who had made him the happiest man in existence.

Caroline looked fearful and clutched Anne's hand desperately but she just smiled encouragingly at left the room with Louisa.

'Why!', cried Caroline when she was left with Wickham.

'Why what, love?', asked Wickham attempting to kiss her before being shooed away by a very hysterical Caroline.

'Why are you doing this to me? I don't want to marry you, I don't even wish to see your face ever again. What is this tale that you have fed everyone? Why do you wish to ruin my life? Why?', asked Caroline sobbing loudly.

'My dear, it is obvious that you are as confused as Dr Jones said you might be. Do you not remember saying that you would be delighted to marry me? Surely you don't want to break it off now, when the entire village knows what happened, and your sister has already written to half the London's population. After all, no man would want a wife who refused to marry the man she spent so much time with alone, kissing passionately, who she claimed to love with all her heart? You are lucky that I'm willing to take you.'

To anyone else Wickham's words would sound calm and reasonable, but Caroline detected the threat underlying beneath them, and cursed the fact that she had fallen right into the trap, and that Louisa had been so hasty, much like she herself would have previously been.

'My brother and Mr Darcy won't let you do this!', cried Caroline clinging to this last hope.

'They believe me, and they know that you will be delusional for a while. No one will listen to your crazy ideas, and if they do it won't serve you well in any way for your reputation will be ruined forever. I suggest that you do as I say, and get married to me willingly, because you WILL marry me and if you create any problems for me you might have... a tragic accident soon after our marriage. How devastated would I would be! All your dowry would not help with the grief, but I could still try to get along in life with it.'

Wickham flashed her an evil grin that made her wish she were dead.

'I won't let my brother pay you any dowry! He will agree to that gladly.'

'Without dowry, I'm afraid I have no incentive to marry you, and ensure that your reputation remains intact. Now be a good girl and prepare for our marriage.', said Wickham.'Or else.'

And leaving that threat hanging in the air, he left. Caroline could hear him cheerfully explain to Louisa that all was well, and that the marriage would go ahead as planned. Only minutes later, she heard Louisa ask her what all the earlier fuss was about, and herself answer that she was merely a bit confused, and that she did want to marry Wickham.

All were happy, but Caroline Bingley's life had just been torn apart. Under the circumstances she did the only thing that would make her feel better. She started penning a poisonous letter, that would cause the recipient as much unhappiness as she was undergoing.

The letter was addressed to Jane Bennet.

 **A/N- This is possibly my favorite chapter so far. Caroline really had that one coming with all her bad karma. And _yet_ she doesn't learn. Poor Jane. Keep reviewing, it adds sunshine to my rather rainy life. ( Not that I don't like the rain, but anyway it does brighten up my day and inspires me to write more. )**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N- Thanks loads to all the reviewers! I suppose Caroline did have rotten luck but her action of taking it out on Jane shows exactly how much she deserves it.**

The Bennets sat at the breakfast table, the witty banter between Mr Bennet and Elizabeth keeping them all amused. Mrs Bennet was too happy to tell them off, for the previous day's visit had made her feel certain that Jane would be having a proposal soon. They were unaware of course, that Jane would be receiving a letter soon, and even when the letter did arrive, Jane merely said that it was from Caroline Bingley and that she would read it later. None could have guessed the impact the letter would have on poor Jane, who was at present blissfully eating her food, delighted with yesterday's visit during which Mr Bingley had hinted at his intentions towards her.

The breakfast proceeded normally, till Jane did read the letter, started looking rather pale and then rushing out of the room after mumbling something about not quite feeling well. Eliza looked a bit concerned, but no one else seemed to notice, though Mrs Bennet commented that it just might be some sort of good news.

'Ms Bingley probably wants to tell Jane that her brother will be offering for her soon, and about time too!'

'Another wedding so soon would be delightful! I saw this lovely gown in the village Mama, that I simply must have. Jane's wedding will be the perfect excuse!', said Kitty.

'But I wanted that gown Mama! Kitty can have Jane's old blue gown, the one she wore at the last ball.', complained Lydia.

'That's not fair! Lydia always has the new gowns! I want a new one this time!'

'But you said that you wanted Jane's blue gown, Kitty!'

'I wanted it when it was new! I'm so sick of old gowns all the time. Mama, I won't attend the wedding unless I have a new gown. All the village laughs at me!'

'Be quiet Kitty! Jane's blue gown is practically new. You will have it without complaint.', said Mrs Bennet, unknowingly pushing Kitty's wishes to the lowest priorities again.

'But you will buy me the gown won't you Mama?'

'Of course, love.'

'That's unfair Mama! No one will ever offer for me because they won't see me looking nice like the other's do, and I'm just as pretty.'

'No you aren't, that's why new gowns are wasted on you.'

Kitty rushed out of the room, deciding that she really had had enough.

'Since it is Jane's wedding, and Jane's gown, somebody just might ask her. I'm going to check on her.', said Lizzy, and left the room to follow Jane. In the background she could hear Lydia complaining that Kitty shouldn't be allowed to act like such a spoiled little girl, and her father announcing that he wasn't paying for any more gowns.

She shook her head in frustration, thinking that her youngest sisters really were silly, and wondering if the letter really did contain good news, for she hadn't thought that Jane looked very happy. Her sister looked more like shocked to her.

'Jane?', asked she standing at the door of their shared room.

'What is it Lizzy?', came a muffled voice.

Lizzy entered the room to see her sister sitting on her bed, her face white.

'What happened Jane?', asked the concerned sister.

Jane held out the letter to her.

'Read this!'

Lizzy obeyed, and started reading.

 _My dearest Jane,_

 _I suppose you will already know from the village gossip that I am engaged to Mr Wickham, or George, as I now call him. It might come as a surprise to you, for even Charles couldn't believe it at first, but I am very much in love and can't wait for the wedding. Of course that means that we simply must go to London, for a wedding in a small village isn't really what I've been planning, and all the lovely gowns in town... I'm sure darling George will love seeing me in those! I just can't wait to be Mrs Caroline Wickham. It does have a nice ring to it, doesn't it._

 _In fact, I'm hoping for a double wedding, for all who know Charles can see how much he is in love with dear Georgiana, even though he is soo shy about it. He goes flirting with all sorts of young ladies, but his heart is caught and he doesn't dare talk to the only girl he will love._

 _I am hopeful, though, that he WILL manage the courage to propose soon enough, for Georgiana is so kind to him that he couldn't possibly go on this way for much longer, and when she accepts (I just know she will ), I will have acquired a sister as well as a perfect husband! That too the same day if only Charles would show some backbone! No one would expect such shyness from someone who can't seem to help flirting with every other young lady._

 _I wish i could invite you to the wedding(s?) but since it (they?) are to be in London, I can't._

 _Yours,_

 _Caroline Bingley (soon to be Wickham)_

Elizabeth couldn't help being disgusted at the way Caroline had blatantly lied, and could only sympathize with Wickham who would have to endure her all his life.

'Oh Jane! This is such rubbish! Mr Bingley loves YOU. Mr Darcy did mention that his friend was easy to fancy himself in love, but this time is different. Mr Bingley wished to offer for you.'

'Then why didn't he?', challenged Jane.

'Because you are special! He didn't want to disappoint you in case he didn't love you as well as you deserved. I wish I had told you sooner, Jane dear, but I couldn't stand to get your hopes up only to have them dashed.'

'Well they are dashed now.'

'Oh no! Not in the least. Jane, I know you don't believe me just yet, but Georgiana explicitly told me that there was no man she loved. Surely she wouldn't lie?'

'No, but this says nothing of Mr Bingley's feelings. After all, who could know him better than his own sister?'

Elizabeth desperately wished to slap Caroline at that instance, but showing her anger would in no way help Jane.

'Jane, I see that you will not be convinced, but I am certain that you will definitely see Mr Bingley before he departs for London, and then you can yourself ask him if he is not very fond of Ms Darcy. No one could possibly think this question inappropriate. And did he not hint towards his intentions yesterday?'

'He said that he couldn't possibly marry someone who didn't match his temperament and was as sweet tempered as I was. But Lizzy, Ms Darcy is the sweetest creature to grace the planet.'

Lizzy shook her head in exasperation and was about to continue when Becky knocked at the door and announced that Mr Bennet required Jane in his study immediately. Jane proceeded to leave, and told Lizzy that she did not wish to say anything of the letter to the remaining family, to which Elizabeth agreed readily.

 **A/N- Whao! That really was an early update now. Or at least it would've been if I'd posted it as soon as it was done, which was less than a day after the last update. Poor Jane, but she's to have some good news soon. Keep reviewing!**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N- Thanks to all the last chapter's reviewers. I wish I could've updated earlier, but I got sort of busy, and a bit low on the inspiration. Its back now though, hope you enjoy this. Oh and newsflash! I'm now on Tumblr as aphroditeindisguise01, to be contacted there if anyone wishes to contact me that way.**

Jane walked to the study, wondering what her father could have to say to her. It was usually Lizzy who was summoned to the study, and Mary used to invite herself in occasionally, but Jane usually stayed in the parlor with her mother. She entered the study, partly curious, as it is natural to be, but mostly melancholy after having read Caroline's letter. Elizabeth's reassurances had done little to lift her mood, for who could know more about Mr Bingley's intentions than his own sister?

Whatever Jane had been expecting, it certainly wasn't seeing Mr Bingley waiting for her, and under the circumstances Jane's astonishment was only natural.

'Mr Bingley has something he would like to say to you, Jane.', said her father, before leaving the study and closing the door behind him, leaving his firstborn quite puzzled and not altogether happy.

'Ms Bennet. It is delightful to see you again.'

'It is always a pleasure to see you, Mr Bingley', said she politely.

'It is a bit astonishing to you, perhaps, that should call on you so soon.', said he nervously.

'I believe you wished to tell us of certain joyous news?'

'Indeed.', said he, not realizing that Jane was talking of Caroline's letter, of whose existence he was still unaware, and that he had just, as far as Jane was concerned, confirmed all that was written on it. He only thought that she had guessed his intentions, and the thought made him nervous.

'Do carry my regards to Ms Bingley and Mr Wickham.', said Jane, attempting to look perfectly composed, and succeeding, a fact that did little to reduce Mr Bingley's nervousness, for he thought her to be teasing.

'I see you have heard of it already?'

Jane looked surprised.

'I should think so, since Ms Bingley herself wrote to me with the news.'

'It was quite a surprise, was it not?', said he, mentally reproaching himself for beating about the bush.

'A pleasant one, nevertheless. I was very glad to hear of it and I am sure the rest of the family will be just as happy once you have informed them of it.'

'I shall gladly do so, if you wish me to.'

'Is that not the news you came to convey?', asked Jane.

Mr Bingley shook his head, a bit embarrassed as he realized that he was yet to declare his intentions to the lady he loved, and that her confusion was rather understandable.

'I had far more important things to convey, and I am afraid I had half forgotten of it.'

'What could be more important?', asked Jane curiously.

Mr Bingley coughed nervously, and Jane got quite the wrong impression.

'Oh I see!', she exclaimed.

Bingley calmed just a bit, though his brow furrowed on confusion as she continued.

'Caroline explained it all, sir. I extend my heartiest congratulations to you.'

'I think you might have misunderstood, Ms Bennet.'

'I doubt it, sir. Ms Bingley explained the situation explicitly. Do carry my best wishes to Ms Darcy.'

Bingley suddenly realised exactly what she was talking of, and before he could think about it he had blurted out the next few words.

'I wish to court you, Ms Bennet.'

He reddened as she simply stated at him in astonishment, but continued bravely.

'I wish for your permission to court you, with the intent to offer. Your father says that he approves of it if you do, and I can only hope that you would grant me this great honour.'

Jane finally seemed to have found her voice as she said,

'But... I thought you loved Ms Darcy!'

Bingley couldn't help letting out a nervous chuckle.

'I'm sure Caroline wishes I do, but I'm afraid Georgiana is more a third sister than anything else. I thought you knew of my affections for you?'

'I thought I did... But the letter...'

'Was simply wishful thinking on Caroline's part.'

Happiness graced Jane's face as she heard this, and Bingley smiled to himself, a lot more hopeful now.

'Poor Caroline! She will be so disappointed. I believe she had set her heart on a double wedding'

'That is still possible, if you consent.'

Jane blushed, and he continued.

'But I wouldn't want to rush you in the least, and I'm content to simply court you add long as you wish, till none of us would doubt each other affections again. Will you consent to this, Jane?'

Jane absently noted how perfect her Christian name sounded in his voice as she nodded her agreement, blushing furiously.

The study door was suddenly flung open.

'Congratulations, my child.', said Mr Bennet, while Jane and Charles gaped at him with surprise.

He winked.

'Listening at the doors is quite a family trait, isn't it? I believe your mother would have done the same, and it would be highly unfair of me to deny you this pleasure. Bingley, it is time you got used to the oddities of the family. You still wish to court Jane?'

Charles nodded.

'Afraid so. She has me too enamoured.', he joked.

'Then I suggest that you inform Mrs Bennet, for I doubt she would appreciate being kept in the dark.'

Jane and Charles nodded, and left the study holding hands, a face that Mr Bennet noted, but chose to ignore add he followed them.

 **A/N- Here's another chapter that I hope you all like. Keep the reviews flowing!**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N- Thanks to all the reviewers. Enjoy this update!**

Mrs Bennet was ecstatic. Her Jane, her pretty, beautiful Jane was being courted by a wealthy gentleman, and was likely to be married soon. This was even better than Mary's marriage! She was certain that Lydia was the next in line towards making a most brilliant match, each better than the last. In a lovely situation like this, there was just one thing that an attentive neighbor like her could possibly do.

'Lady Lucas!', cried she with delight as soon as she saw her neighbor and Charlotte.

'What is it, Mrs Bennet?', asked the said woman in alarm.

'Oh, nothing, I just had to see you, Lady Lucas, for I have just had a letter from Mary. Oh I miss her so!'

'Is she well?', asked she stiffly, recognizing the beginning of the familiar speech.

'Very well indeed. But look, read this!'

'This is addressed to Lizzy!', said Charlotte.

'I know, Charlotte, but that is of no consequence. Just read it!'

Charlotte complied.

 _Dear Lizzy,_

 _I am well and happy here. Mr Collins is so nice to me, and so is Lady Catherine. Lady Anne de Bourgh is an interesting, delightful companion. I think you would love to meet her._

 _Did you know that she is engaged to Mr Darcy? It is astounding, isn't it? I had no idea, and I can still only barely believe it. But would you believe it? The Darcy's are here! I can imagine you being so surprised at this event. I only recently heard that Caroline Bingley is engaged to Mr Wickham, and that they are to get married next month. That is why they are at London, preparing, and Lady Anne Darcy with Mr Darcy is here._

 _Not Georgiana, though. She is with her other Matlock relations. Lady Anne Darcy asked after you, which brings me to the point of this letter._

 _It has been so long since I have last seen Mama and my dear sisters. Are you all well? certain that you would all write volumes to me, but since no letters made an appearance, which I assume, is because you were too shy to write to me first, it is I who am now writing to you. But no matter, I insist that you visit me soon, for some company would be delightful and I do think that you would get along excellently with Lady Catherine and her daughter._

 _Do convey my love to everyone, and tell Lydia and Kitty to stay out of trouble._

 _Love,_

 _Mary Collins_

'Well, isn't that grand?', asked Mrs Bennet.

'What is, Mrs Bennet?', asked Lady Lucas.

'Oh, Lady Lucas, do not be so aggravating! What could be better than knowing that marriage treats Mary so well? '

'Is that what you came to tell us, Mrs Bennet? ', asked Charlotte.

'By itself, the news is good enough, but there is more!', cried Mrs Bennet.

Lady Lucas and Charlotte gave her skeptical looks.

'Mr Bingley is courting Jane!'

'We know that.', said Lady Lucas calmly, fighting the urge to laugh at Mrs Bennet's deflated look.

'But... How? We ourselves knew of the news only a couple of days ago, the day before Mr Bingley left for London with the rest of the party.'

'Lizzy informed us.', said Charlotte.

'It is funny, is it not, for Mr Bingley to leave Netherfield as soon as he began courting Jane?', said Lady Lucas, a bit annoyed with her neighbor.

'Ms Bingley was very eager to start the wedding preparations.', said Mrs Bennet, not liking the idea of what her friend was implying.

'Of course.',said Charlotte soothingly.

Mrs Bennet left soon after that, wishing Jane was engaged already. It was fortunate that Jane herself had no doubts of Mr Bingley's intentions anymore.

In the meantime, Wickham and Caroline, along with Mr Bingley, Mr Hurst and Mrs Hurst, were in London, shopping for the wedding that was soon to take place. Wickham had been insistent that the wedding should take place as soon as possible, and all of Caroline's attempts to delay it had been in vain. It had already been determined that the couple would be married the next month, and Caroline and Louisa were eager to make it a grand affair, for Caroline had always cared more about her social standing than about any person, and wished to salvage what she could.

She had tried repeatedly to somehow convince him to let her be, but nothing she says could change his mind, for Wickham had thought it all through, and had no intentions of doing anything different from his perfectly thought out plan. All that Caroline acheived was some serious threats in case she did not obey him, along with assurances that nothing she did could improve her situation.

Caroline's tears and pleadings did nothing, so there was little for her to do but salvage the situation the best she could. She repeatedly reminded herself of how she had once found him very handsome and charming, and would have been glad to marry him if he were richer. He was fairly well off, and that would have to do.

Now that Jane would marry her brother, there was no chance of this generation of Bingleys doing much for their social standing, but perhaps she could have a daughter married to an Earl someday.

Caroline's situation was not enviable, but it could be worse. And she was trying to salvage what she had.

She cornered him in the gown shop, and tried to patch up.

'Does this green gown not suit me well?', asked she.

He looked at her in surprise.

'Beautiful.', he whispered to her.

'I think this would be the perfect gown for my... our wedding.'

'Would it?'

'It... feels right.', she whispered back.

'Truly?'

She nodded.

'I was unaware that you were so enthusiastic about this wedding.', said he silently.

'I have been dreaming about the perfect wedding for years.', she said back, silently conveying acceptance, and things between them was a lot like they should be between a couple that was soon to be married.

 **A/N- Nothing could make this week better than lots of reviews. Keep them flowing! Also, I've started a new story called Something in Your Eyes , check it out if you like.**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N- Lots of thanks to the reviewers. ggghhhaaarrr67, Mr Bingley isn't being a bad brother. He did do all he could to ensure that Caroline really did wish to marry Wickham while she was unconscious, and even now if he had any idea what the true situation was, he would do anything to ensure that Caroline was not forced into the marriage. But he doesn't know and she can't tell him because of Wickham's threats.**

Jane and Elizabeth were talking about Mary's letter while Mrs Bennet was gone visiting all the neighbors.

'Mr Darcy is engaged.', said Lizzy disbelievingly.

'So it would seem.', said Jane sympathetically.

'It has been so little time since he proposed to me.'

'Only a fortnight.'

'Exactly! I don't believe he ever loved me at all.'

'I don't think so, Lizzy.'

'Jane, you think the best of everybody. What else could it be? He professed to have loved me a fortnight ago, but the moment I refused him he went off and proposed to his cousin! Is this love? Would he do so if he were in love with me? He wouldn't! I don't think he loves Lady Anne de Bourgh either, or he wouldn't had claimed to love me first.'

'Perhaps it is a misunderstanding?', suggested Jane.

'How could that be?', cried Elizabeth.

'I did think that Mr Bingley was going to propose to Georgiana, didn't I?'

'Mary wouldn't write a letter to hurt me, Jane. She is not Caroline Bingley and certainly not blinded by any affection for Wil... Mr Darcy or Lady Anne de Bourgh.'

'Perhaps it was just a rumor, Lizzy.'

'Rumors always have some truth underneath them! Why would Mary mention just a rumor in her first letter home?'

'She must have thought that you would be interested.'

'Why? Why would she think anything of the sort? You are the only one who knows of what happened between us, Jane.'

'Yes, Lizzy, but the entire village has seen how friendly you were with him. Everyone, including Mary, thinks that the two of you are very good friends, if not more. There have been rumors that you would be engaged soon.'

'Rumors! The rumors will say anything! There is no chance that we will ever be engaged.'

'Why not?'

'Because he is already engaged!'

'I am certain that it is just a rumor, Lizzy. Did you not just say that rumors will say anything?'

Elizabeth sighed. She felt close to tears and could not be comforted.

'I am going out for a walk.', she declared, and then exited the room, leaving Jane wondering how her sister really felt beneath the angry and indignant exterior.

Elizabeth strode out of the house, and walked steadily to the woods like used to as a child when something had upset her. Those woods were her refuge whenever she needed to calm down. With every step she concentrated on not thinking of William, till she had reached the woods. Then she could no longer control herself and burst into tears.

'I was beginning to love him... I thought we could be together... have a future together. He looked like he loved me... I believed that he did... Why would he do this? Why? WHY?'

Sobs wracked her body as she wept and mumbled to herself, unable to believe what had happened. She had thought much more highly of the William she had known. That William wouldn't do this. That William would never propose to a woman without meaning it. That William would not be engaged to his wealthy cousin so soon after he had professed love for another. The Anne and Georgiana she remembered wouldn't have let him.

Her tears showed no sign of stopping but Lizzy did her best to restrain them. For the first time since she had arrived, she looked around at the lovely woods, bathed with sunlight. The view had always soothed her, but today it only reminded her of her sadness. She saw the world going on like ever, birds chattering, new shoots growing, leaves rustling, as though it was any other day. But it wasn't any other day. Her life was shattered.

The sobs renewed and she cried her heart out, till her head began to clear and she could think straight again. Then, she wiped off all tears, took a few deep breaths and walked back to the house. Her heart still felt heavy, but she felt up to hiding her feelings till she was alone.

The crying had done her a world of good, and she saw many things with clarity now. She saw that she loved William, and that she wouldn't be at peace till she knew what had truly happened. Her love demanded that she gave him a chance.

Jane was waiting for her in their room.

'Oh Lizzy!', cried she.

Elizabeth wouldn't meet her sister's eyes afraid that Jane would read her feelings in them quite clearly.

'I'm writing to Mary. I'll visit her next week for a month.'

'I'll come with you.', said Jane.

'Didn't our Aunt Gardiner invite you to London?'

'Yes but...'

Lizzy cut her off.

'Then you must go. Won't it be nice to attend Caroline's wedding? And then you could meet Mr Bingley. You certainly must go.'

Jane sighed. She hated seeing the strong Lizzy so miserable, but after all these years she knew better than to offer sympathy. Lizzy had always hated being a pitied. She hugged her sister.

'Al right, I'll go. Why don't you write to Mary and I'll go tell Mama?'

Lizzy nodded, her sister's gentle words making her feel close to tears again. She saw Jane leave, and sat down to pen a quick note.

 **A/N- I'm rather pleased with how this chapter turned out.. Next chapter will be at Hunsford, and Elizabeth will be put out of her misery. Keep reviewing!**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N- Thank you to all the wonderful reviewers. You all really cheered me up.  
**

Kitty Bennet sat in the parlor, mournfully gazing at the back of her sister Lydia's new bonnet. With Jane gone to London and Elizabeth to Hunsford, the household was far quieter than any of the family was accustomed to, and the silence was quite unbearable. Mr Bennet retired to his study completely, Mrs Bennet hovered about, visiting all neighbors fow the want of something to do now that there was no matchmaking close by, Lydia simply shopped a lot, and bought every thing that she could afford, while Kitty moaned and wailed about, thoroughly bored.

Every few days, Lydia insisted that her mother accompany her to look at some new fabrics, or bonnets, or something of the sort, and Kitty usually opted to stay at home to receive guests, for she could barely look at anything she liked before Lydia had snatched it away for herself. The youngest Bennet was thoroughly spoiled by her mother, and Mary, Kitty, and to some extent Elizabeth always found their wishes being pushed away by their mother in favour of Lydia's.

When Kitty had announced that she would stay home, Lydia had scarcely waited for a second before telling her older sister that since she had nothing better to do, perhaps she would agree to trim her new bonnet for her? There was no way for Kitty to refuse, even though all Bennet sisters save Mary despised sewing, and she had taken up the monotonous task with great despair.

Even though Kitty and Mary's situations were very similar, the two sisters were not as close as one would think, and to any outsider Mary looked like the lonely Bennet daughter, while Kitty and Lydia appeared to be the closest. This was not really quite true, because there were few sisterly feelings between Lydia and Kitty. Even though she was older, Kitty looked up to Lydia for advice, for it was Lydia who Mrs Bennet heaped the most and best advice often.

Lydia did not love Kitty, at least not as much as she should have loved her closest sister. She enjoyed, Kitty's cheerful company, she enjoyed shopping with Kitty who had an excellent eye for good bargains, she enjoyed the luxury of lording over Kitty simply because she was her mother's favourite, and above all she enjoyed being able to persuade Kitty into doing whatever she wanted her to, and then blaming every mistake on Kitty, who was, after all, the older of the two.

Kitty was not entirely unaware of these feelings on Lydia's part, but she submitted to the unfair treatment anyway, out of sheer longing for similar minded company. She truly believed that Lydia, in some corner of her heart did care for herher, and even though she might deprive her older sister of a pretty necklace, she would not do the same if the object in question truly mattered to Kitty. Whether or not Kitty was mistaken had thankfully never been tested so far, but if it had, Lydia's actions could not really have been predicted.

These thoughts flew through Kitty's head as her fingers flew in and out out, working steadily on Lydia's bonnet that she would herself have liked.

Presently, her thoughts found a more interesting topic to dwell upon. John Lucas. The Bennets and Lucases had been intimate friends for as long as they had been neighbors, and the young children had spent so much time together that they were as good as brothers and sisters. Kitty herself had never truly thought of a certain Lucas as a brother, but she was definitely exceedingly fond of him.

When she had been very young, newly into her teens, she had discovered something rather exciting. She was half in love! Kitty would have loved nothing better than to declare this to her matchmaking mother, but something stopped her, almost as if she sensed that she would receive nothing but ridicule. If she had truly declared her feelings as she longed to, she certainly would have been made a joke of. Not that the family hadn't figured it out anyway with her constant blushing and stammering.

She was subjected to a little teasing, but nothing really came of it for John had soon left for Cambridge and Kitty was left behind wondering if he ever thought of her. Though he was always kind to her, John Lucas has been friendly mostly with Jane and Elizabeth who were closest to him in age. Kitty Bennet had been nothing but a good hearted, slightly silly little girl to him, till the wedding of Mary and Collins, when he suddenly seemed to see her for the first time. Since then, he had been unable to keep away, and visited Kitty various times, and Kitty could hardly keep her hopes under control, for she soon discovered that her little fancy had never truly worn out.

Her happy thoughts were interrupted when she heard the main door open, and realised that her mother and Lydia would soon descend upon herself and explain in great detail all that they had done with the day, and Lydia would complain that her bonnet wasn't ready yet.

Kitty immersed herself into her sewing for a while till she realised that the bonnet was trimmed already and her mother and Lydia had not yet entered the parlor, which they should have done long ago. She frowned to herself, then walked over to the window and took a deep breath. If it hadn't been for John, she would have lost her sanity long ago.

'Kitty?', asked a voice behind her, and she whirled around to see herself before the object of her affections.

'John!', she exclaimed, surprised.

'I spoke to your father today.', he said seriously.

'Oh?', said Kitty politely, trying to quench the excitement that bubbled up within her and not really succeeding.

'He gave me his blessings to ask you for your hand in marriage.', said John.

'John, oh John!', cried Kitty, and all of a sudden she was crying and laughing all at once.

'My dearest Kitty, I love you so!', said he passionately, and was replied similarly.

The sun shine upon the happy pair of lovers, and Kitty knew for sure that in her new life she would be far happier than the previous had been, and her John would nwver overlook her wishes for another's. And she knew that for once her mother would approve of her. It was a pleasant sensation, but nothing was better than her sheer joy that her feelings were returned.

 **A/N- I promised to write about Elizabeth and Darcy, but this chapter demanded to be written, and has given me inspiration for a Kitty and John Lucas story called Blind to His Affections that I intend to write as soon as I can. I remember a few readers saying that this story was not one that could capture attention, and I hope that that complaint is now removed. Do review.**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N- Lauramari, your review gave me ideas that I simply have to include now. There are another five or six chapters to go, and I am trying to make them some of the best of this story.**

Elizabeth Bennet sat happily with her sister Mary Collins, in the parlor of her new house, replaying the day's events in her mind and wishing that Jane was around to confide in. Today was, without a doubt, one if the happiest days of her life, and she was dying to share the happiness.

'You're positively beaming, Lizzy.', commented Mary casually.

'Hmm', was the only response she received.

'I do believe there is a reason behind this that is deeper than Kitty's engagement and Lydia's amusingly plaintive letter on the subject.'

'Indeed.'

Mary leapt up from her chair in frustration.

'Lizzy! Something is up and I demand that you explain.'

Elizabeth grinned.

'Oh Mary! Today is a wonderful, lovely, beautiful day!', she cried, hugging her sister.

Mary shook her head in confusion.

'I must confess that I hardly understand you, Lizzy. For a whole fortnight you have refused to leave the house, except when Mr Collins insisted that we must visit Lady Catherine for tea, and even then you have been unusually quiet and despondent, quite unlike yourself, making me wonder whatever had happened. And now...', she trailed off gesturing wildly towards her grinning sister.

'Oh, Mary, I cannot hold it in any longer!'

'Then don't! Tell me all about it.', said Mary, almost trembling with anticipation.

Elizabeth took a deep breath.

'I'm engaged. To Mr Darcy.'

'What? But he's already engaged...'

'He is not.'

'But...'

'Listen now, dearest sister, and don't interrupt if you can help it.'

Mary resumed her seat, and waited patiently for Elizabeth to begin.

'At the day of you wedding, Mr Darcy proposed to me. I refused because I did not love him. None but Jane and I knew of this. Soon after he left Netherfields. And then your letter arrived. And you said that he was already engaged to Lady Anne de Bourgh. You can imagine how I might have felt.'

'Oh, you poor dear. You must have been furious.'

'I was. Even more so when I realised that I did love him. And I thought that I had entirely mistaken his character. I came here to demand an answer, and to learn the truth.'

Mary looked outraged.

'Goodness. Whatever did he have to say in his defence? He's been engaged for years! That cheat...'

'Mary! I entreat you to be kinder about my husband to be.'

'But Lizzy...'

'Hush!', commanded Elizabeth.

Mary didn't look too happy, but she complied.

Elizabeth smiled at the recollection of the day's proceedings. She had been rereading Lydia's letter when it happened. It had been in the Collins' garden, and she was feeling altogether miserable. Mary was happily married, Jane was being courted by the gentleman of her dreams, and now Kitty was engaged to the man she had had a secret crush on for years. It was wrong to feel envious, but she couldn't help being unhappy with her fate nevertheless.

That was when she had sensed a presence over her shoulder and looked up to see Mr Darcy, who didn't seem to be any happier than she was.

'Elizabeth?', he had said softly.

Elizabeth had felt that she was choking. Seeing him had made her feel as though she would never be over him.

'Mr Darcy.', she had curtsied politely.

And then something surprising had occurred. Mr Darcy kissed her, only for a second before drawing back abruptly.

'Ms Elizabeth! I'm so sorry! I hadn't meant to...'

He had looked utterly horrified.

Elizabeth had had tears in her eyes as she replied bitterly.

'Of course you hadn't. You are engaged, are you not? To a woman worthy of you, approved by society. Why would you want to kiss me, marry me? I am nothing but your entertainment whilst you are in the country, am I not? To be toyed with as you like.

Darcy had looked shocked.

'Elizabeth! How could you possibly...'

Elizabeth had replied in the same cold, bitter tone as before.

'Are you not engaged to Anne de Bourgh? Would you deny that you never meant anything you said to me outside the Church after my sister's wedding? Are you attempting to tell me that you have not meant to marry another all along?'

'Elizabeth, my dearest Elizabeth, will you not at least hear me out? I could not imagine whatever made you ignore me, and everyone else, so completely these two weeks, but now maybe I can guess. I entreat you to only hear me out.'

'Very well, say what you will.'

'Lady Catherine has long wished me to marry cousin Anne, but no understanding exists between us except in my Aunt's imagination. She will talk of it to everyone she sees, and I presume it is one of those sources that told you that I am already engaged.'

'It was my sister Mary.', Elizabeth had said, her tone softening.

'Mrs Collins probably did not have the pleasure of hearing my mother contradict it.'

'How is Anne? I am sorry I could not speak to her during this visit.'

'She missed you as well. In fact, it was mother's idea that I speak to you about what has caused you to be so distant, I had already convinced myself that it was my proposal that so upset you.'

'Mr Darcy... I must confess that your proposal did unsettle me, but it did not affect my friendly feelings towards you in the least.'

William had looked almost disappointed.

'Ms Elizabeth, when I saw you just now you did not appear at all happy. I apologize for intruding, but is something wrong?'

Elizabeth had shook her head and handed over the letter to Mr Darcy, who had read it aloud.

 _Dear Lizzy,_

 _Life is so drastically unfair! You would not believe it! Kitty is engaged to John Lucas. Is that not so wrong? I can only hope that they do not get married till I am. Kitty is so very selfish and inconsiderate. She and Mary were meant to be the last Bennet sisters to get married, and Jane and I were meant to be the first._

 _Now Jane is being courted by Mr Bingley and that is wonderful, of course. In fact, I wouldn't mind if you went and got engaged too. And I could hardly grudge Mary her married status, for being married to Mr Collins is no small hardship. But Kitty? She simply can't get engaged like this. And that too to John Lucas, who isn't even ugly or ridiculous. She just shouldn't be allowed to marry before me._

 _My only consolation is that they will have a very long engagement only to break it off when she is too old to attract another suitor and then she can be an old maid, for there must be at least one in the family and I am quite determined that it won't be me._

 _I'm pretty sure you can sympathize._

 _Yours, Lydia._

Darcy had shook his head.

'I beg your pardon, Ms Elizabeth, but you have a remarkably silly sister.'

'It is quite all right, Mr Darcy.'

'Many congratulations on your sister's engagement.'

'Thank you,'

A nervous look had suddenly appeared on Mr Darcy's face as he had said the next sentence.

'I had resolved not to say a word again, but I must ask just once, my dearest loveliest Lizzy, if you could not, would not make me the happiest of men. I love you so, my dear.'

The words were spoken with a quiet sort of reverence that touched Elizabeth's heart. Tears had slipped down her eyes as she replied.

'I love you, Mr Darcy, and I was a fool to not realize this before.'

William had been overcome with emotion, and he had kissed her again, slowly and lovingly.

Elizabeth smiled to herself. She had a lot of explaining to do to Mary.

 **A/N- I loved writing this chapter, and I hope you loved reading it too. Do review and let me know how you liked this chapter, I love hearing from you all.**


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N- Thank you, reviewers, followers and favoriters.**

Caroline Bingley was very excited. She had never cared about who she was getting married to, all that had mattered was that the her wedding should cause a stir in the society. She and Louisa were planning a very elaborate affair that would cost a lot, but would certainly cause people to remember it for long. Wickham did not entirely approve of the expenditure, but did not find the trivial issue worth threatening Caroline about. At any rate it was Bingley who was paying for most of it.

Mr Darcy was to attend the wedding, and to Caroline's displeasure, so was Jane Bennet. She had had no intention to invite the woman to whom she had willingly penned a poisonous letter, but Charles- who was now courting that woman despite everything that Louisa and Caroline herself had said to dissuade him- he had insisted that she must attend the wedding. And of course Jane had accepted the invitation at once.

Charles had heard the news of Darcy's engagement from Jane, and it had set him thinking about his own love life. It had been only recently that he had started courting Jane, but he felt as though he had known her forever, and it was but natural for him to wish to offer for her. When he had first seen her in London, her lovely face glowing with happiness, it was hard for him to not propose at once. The separation, however small it may have been, was enough for him to realize that Jane Bennet was like no other woman.

And this was why he intended to offer for her soon, no matter what.

When Darcy had arrived in London to attend the wedding, he was welcomed enthusiastically by Bingley. Anne and Caroline were sincere when they took their wedding Georgiana accompanied him, and they all attended wedding. None but Bingley actually thought that Wickham

Louisa Hurst felt a sadistic sort of pleasure when her sister was bound forever to a man who loved her dowry more than her, and was no richer than Mr Hurst. Fond as she was of her sister, Louisa could not have borne it had Caroline married better than herself. She glanced at her husband, only to see him dozing off yet again, and hoped that Wickham's good looks would fade with time.

Charles Bingley felt a sense of relief when his sister was finally wed. He felt that he had now completed all his duties towards his family and that he was now free to do as he wished, and carry out his intention of wedding Jane. He looked at his beautiful angel who was smiling at the couple, no doubt wishing them well, being the sweet creature she was.

Jane Bennet felt his gaze on herself, and blushed prettily, certain that Caroline was as much in love as she was.

Mr Darcy thought wistfully of his Elizabeth who was probably by then back at her home. He had hated to part with her so soon, but promised her that he would return to Hertfordshire soon and gain her father's permission to wed her as soon as he could. His family recognized the look on his face, and each privately resolved to tease him mercilessly when the ceremony ended.

The wedding lunch was a grand one, much like the rest of the wedding. The guests dined on the food prepared by the best chef in London, and drank the finest wine money could buy, but if Caroline had known how little attention was paid to these details by her closest friends, she would have made several caustic remarks about lack of refinement. Her displeasure was thus immense when Jane was the only person to comment at the excellent arrangements.

Bingley overheard the remark, and smiled to himself. He loved her sweet nature, that would be affectionate to anyone, no matter who it was. He had no doubt she would be just as courteous to a scullery maid as to a Countess. He also, however, overheard heard the reply that Caroline gave, and frowned.

'I daresay such fine arrangements have never been seen in the Hertfordshire society but _I_ am quite used to seeing the best of everything.', sneered Caroline.

'Indeed, I have not moved in the circles you have and am nothing like the wonderful hostess you are.', said Jane good naturedly.

'Of course, superior education must have its advantages. My finishing school was much finer than any that could be found in a small country side town.', replied Caroline intent on being rude.

Bingley heard it all, and though he was certain Jane would not take offence, he was displeased and embarrassed by his sister's conduct and decided to intervene.

'Is experience not the best teacher? I am certain that Miss Bennet will surpass even you in hosting grand events once she gets used to it, for a small town does impart a charming frankness that could hardly be found in London's best finishing schools.', he said, giving Caroline a pointed glare that she ignored.

'Even so...', started Caroline, but her brother interrupted her.

'Excuse us, Caroline. I need to exchange a word with Miss Bennet.'

He led Jane outside, talking all the while.

'Jane, I must apologize for Caroline.'

'Oh no, not at all. I believe she is just too happy to watch what she is saying. After all, it is true that her education has been far superior to mine.'

'But you have excellent taste and I am sure you are as capable of hosting a grand event as anyone else, if not more.', said Charles forcefully, still angry at Caroline.

'Thank you.', said Jane sensing something was not quite right.

He took hold of her hand, and said, 'I don't suppose I may be granted the honor of your hand for the rest of our lives?', much like he had first asked her to dance, a lifetime ago.

Jane remembered the evening, and was touched that he did too.

'Yes, oh yes, I'd love to, Charles.', she said breathlessly, using his given name the first time ever.

Charles kissed her, and she responded as he had hoped.

 **A/N- Reviews? There have been way too less recently. I hope everybody's in for the final two chapters.**


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N- Thank you, reviewers. You all cheered me up so much. I'm really sorry about that confusing paragraph, I'll fix it soon. Denisedrm, if you read the chapters after the seventh I think you'll find them more appropriate according to the Regency era.**

Elizabeth Bennet was standing at the window waiting for Mr Darcy. He was meant to arrive later that day, and she couldn't wait. Her eagerness to see him was driven equally by her immense affection that seemed to grow with each moment that passed, and by her desire to escape Lydia's constant whining.

John Lucas had begun spending all his days at Longbourn with Kitty, much to Mrs Bennet's delight. They meant to get married as soon as the arrangements could be completed, and then Mrs Bennet could boast that two of her daughters were married already. Ironically, it would be the two who she thought would probably die old maids, but she consoled herself with the thought that if her least worthy daughters had already caught husbands, surely Jane and Lydia would be wed very soon, and that Elizabeth too would probably find some sort of man to marry eventually.

Lydia was highly displeased by how things were working out. She could forgive Mary for her marriage, because she was certain that being Mrs Collins was a fate worse than death. But Kitty- Lydia had never really loved her sister, and she now despised her sister's happiness. All that the self centered girl could think of was that she had to stop Kitty's marriage under any circumstances. It was just as well that she, and the rest of the family, did not yet know of Lizzy's engagement.

Unaware and uncaring of her sister's feelings, Elizabeth awaited Mr Darcy's, and the rest of his family's arrival, even more so because Jane and Mr Bingley would arrive with them. Jane's engagement was as much of a secret as her own, and both the young men intended to obtain Mr Bennet's permission during the visit and get married as soon as possible. It was during Elizabeth's happy daydreams that she heard a shout.

'WHAT ON THE EARTH IS HAPPENING?'.

The voice was Kitty's.

Elizabeth ran out of her room and rushed to the parlor, where she had thought the voice was from. She had been under the impression that Kitty and John had been talking to one another but now she wondered what the matter could be. Kitty was not usually one to create a fuss over anything.

When she entered the parlor, breathless after running all the way, the scene that met her eyes was not one that she would have expected that would cause Kitty to be so upset. John Lucas was sitting on the sofa, looking very angry and just a bit desperate. Lydia sat next to him, looking a bit flushed and very pleased with herself. And Kitty looked... angry, yes, but also had an expression on that Lizzy had never seen on her baby sister's face before. As though something had been revealed, something that she could never forgive.

Elizabeth placed a hand on Kitty's shoulder, and gently asked her what the matter was.

'I'll tell you what the darn matter is!', yelled John Lucas, standing up to face Lizzy, his eyes never leaving Kitty.

'Have you had an argument?', she asked, wondering if Lydia had somehow caused a rift between the couple that had appeared to be so in love.

'Not yet, you interrupted it!', said Lydia gleefully.

'Lydia, stop being silly. Don't you love your sister at all?', she cried.

Lydia's eyes narrowed, and she sprung off the sofa, glaring at Lizzy.

'Do I love her? DO I LOVE HER? Have you thought to ask HER that question? Does she love me? Do you? Does anybody? How heartless can you all be? Jane is off having the pleasures of London, without giving any of us a second thought. And YOU! You are just back from Hunsford, and the self satisfied smile you are always wearing when you think no one is seeing- No one else might understand it but I do. YOU ARE HAPPY! You don't think of us anymore, all you care about is that you are going to marry and go away. Don't think I haven't guessed!'

Lizzy looked at her younger sister, unable to understand when the adorable little girl had turned into the monster she saw before her. Lydia took in a deep breath and went on.

'Mary cared about us. She married Mr Collins for our future. Does Kitty not care? How dare she get engaged before me this way. It's just not done. DOES ANY OF YOU CARE ABOUT YOUR SISTER? That I've known all my life that I'M SUPPOSED TO BE THE ONE TO HAVE THE MOST HAPPINESS. Kitty was meant to suck in some corner of my house, unnoticed, uncared for. She has no purpose but to keep me happy. How can she abandon the job like that? And How can you all let her?'

A smile suddenly overtook Lydia's features.

'But never mind.', she said softly, 'I've put it all right. I've kissed John. Kitty will hate him forever, and he will never marry her now. They might love each other, but they are never going to get married. Kitty will do what she's supposed to do now.'

Elizabeth stood before her sister, unable to believe what she had become. Her face wore an expression of shock, and memories flooded her mind. Memories of playing with baby Lydia. Memories of her sister's coming out. Memories of Lydia excitedly discussing balls and gossiping with Kitty. How had none of them noticed what she was?'

Mr and Mrs Bennet had entered the room, unnoticed till Mrs Bennet rushed forward to slap her youngest born.

'You... How dare you? I loved you. Kitty loved you. How could you be so... I have no words to describe you Lydia.', Mrs Bennet was trembling with rage, and her husband put his arm around her. She took in a deep breath and spoke quietly.

'Leave my house. Now. You are never welcome under this roof again.'

Lydia spun around to face Kitty.

'See what you have done now? It's all your fault! No one cares for ME because YOU have usurped my place. You will pay, Catherine Bennet, YOU WILL PAY.'

She lunged at Kitty, but John pulled his fiancee towards himself, hugging her protectively and whispering apologies and comforting endearments to her. Kitty was too shocked to say a word, tears dropping down her eyes.

'Leave. Now.', repeated Mrs Bennet.

'Do I have no right to this house?'

'Not any more.', said Elizabeth, her voice hard.

It was rustling of a gown that alerted the family to presence of visitors. Jane was back, along with Mr Bingley and the Darcys'.

Jane rushed forward to Kitty, trying to soothe her. Darcy moved to Elizabeth, holding her comfortingly. Anne moved to place a hand on Mrs Bennet's shoulder.

'Mrs Bennet. I understand this must be a tough time for you. Would it be horribly presumptuous were I to offer to have Lydia removed to Pemberley? She does not appear to mentally fit to me, and I know a physician who could help. He is a tenant, and he with his wife might help your daughter's recovery.'

'We couldn't presume upon your hospitality so...'

'Not at all. Lizzy is soon to be my daughter and I would be pleased to do anything for her sister.'

The family all looked at Elizabeth, who merely nodded.

Mr Bennet looked tired, defeated, when he gratefully accepted the offer and readily gave his permission to the suitors of his oldest two daughters.

 **A/N- Okay, I'm not really sure about this chapter. I'm half tempted to put it down and just post a happy ending without any of this tragedy, but I think it might be necessary. Lydia can't have a happy ending the way she is, but if I actually write the sequel, you'll get to see her sort of reformed. As much as possible for her, anyway.**

 **I have an odd feeling you all are going to absolutely hate this, its so unlike the rest of the story. Anyway, I'll post it and let you throw rotten tomatoes at me if you wish so. I'd like to know how you liked or disliked this, so go ahead, get your tomatoes.**


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N- Hi readers! Its been a year since I first started this story, and you've all been so helpful and supportive all this while. I loved writing this story, and I'm hoping you all enjoyed reading it too.**

 _A year later_

Elizabeth Bennet was walking down the aisle towards William Darcy, minutes away from becoming Elizabeth Darcy, and a whole host of thoughts were fluttering in her mind. One of them, of course, was delight that the great happiness she had desired for so long would at last be hers. And another was the wish that Jane was with her. Jane was attending the wedding of course, but it was not the double wedding that she had desired. Jane and Kitty had become married women together, their husbands unwilling to wait any longer to wed them.

Elizabeth smiled happily at the idea of the happiness Jane, Mary and Kitty had obtained. Her sisters, all married and very happy, looked on at her and wished her great joy and happiness. Well, all but one. Elizabeth quickly cleared her head of all thoughts of Lydia. She did not wish her memories of her wedding day to be tarnished by unhappy thoughts.

The reason that no Bennet could think of Lydia without feeling great sorrow, was that she was dead. Anne had done all that was to be done to help her heal, and everyone had been convinced that she was reformed, till one day Lydia ran away when no one had expected it. Her dead body was found outside an inn on the road to London a week later. No one knew exactly what had happened to her. This had happened only shortly after Jane and Kitty had gotten married.

But no, Elizabeth refused to think about it any longer. After a year long engagement, she was at last marrying the man she had loved. She would have a sister she had already grown to love dearly, and the mother she had always dreamt of. Anne Darcy and Georgiana Darcy were as dear to her as her own family, and William often joked that she was marrying him only for his family.

Jane and Charles Bingley were both smiling at the couple, glad that their friends were close to the bliss they had found themselves in the past year. For a few months they had lived in Netherfield and the Darcys' had considerately moved to live with the Bennets. That was till Charles found an estate in Derbyshire and moved to the country, and the couple lived very happily. It had been only a month ago that the young Miss Amelia Bingley was born to her doting parents. Elizabeth was aware of her niece wailing in the background, but she couldn't bring herself to mind. Not when Darcy was smiling at her charmingly.

Mary and Mr Collins were also present, and everyone was surprised to see the couple still happily in love and Mr Collins far more sensible than anyone remembered. During wedding preparations, Elizabeth had noticed very often how different her sister was, and how her character had matured and deepened into something quite beautiful. Despite their lack of children, the couple lived very happily.

Kitty and John Lucas spent a large portion of their time in London, and despite Elizabeth's fears, they remained faithful to one another. Unknown to all but Mary who had accidentally overheard a conversation, Kitty was increasing. John and Kitty expected their first born a few months later.

Anne and Georgiana, of course, were delighted with Elizabeth and Darcy's alliance. Georgiana looked up greatly to her sister-to-be, and Anne was looking forward to teaching Elizabeth the various duties of the Mistress of Pemberley.

Mr Bennet was largely indifferent to the proceedings, but glad that he would soon be free of his wife's nagging. Mrs Bennet, of course, was extremely happy to have all her daughters wed, and had reminded her husband of her sister Gardiner's prediction about Lizzy and William. This had finally caused Mr Bennet to admit to the prank he played when he had faked the letter. Though shocked, Mrs Bennet was by no means displeased.

Lady Catherine had no intentions to attend the wedding, being displeased by her sister's and nephew's actions, but Anne had easily persuaded her into being present. Despite everything, the two sisters did love each other dearly, and Lady Catherine could not stay away. Lord and Lady Matlock did not attend, but sent their best wishes through Colonel Fitzwilliam, who flirted a good deal with Charlotte all through the wedding.

Charlotte was pleased for her friend, of course, and was hopeful that the good fortune of the Bennet sisters would rub off on her and she would not end up an old maid. Colonel Fitzwilliam's attentions made her hopeful, of course, but she knew better than to set her eyes on the son of an Earl, even if it was the younger son. She was unaware, of course, that a silent pair of eyes admired her from afar, and would not know till Captain Denny requested for her hand in marriage couple of months later, an offer that she would joyfully accept.

Colonel Fitzwilliam, whatever he might say, did love someone- his cousin Georgiana. It would take many years for them to come together, but in the meantime each was content to admire the other from a distance.

Lady Catherine would find, only a few months later, that her daughter would marry her cousin. Not Darcy, as she had hoped, but the older brother of Colonel Fitzwilliam, who had loved his cousin for long, but could do nothing while Lady Catherine was flinging her daughter at another.

At present, Elizabeth was joyfully aware of the good wishes around her, but the most important of all present was William. She stood by his side as they took their wedding vows, and when she became Mrs Darcy, she knew she had all that she had ever wished for.

And it was all thanks to her mother, Anne Darcy.

 **A/N- And here ends this tale. I'm so grateful to everyone who chose to read this story to the end, without your support I might never have completed it; I didn't think I would ever reach the end when I had first started. I'm half sad and half satisfied that this story is now complete. I'll miss waiting for reviews after every update, and then starting working on the next update, keeping all the advice in mind. My writing would probably be as unpolished as it was when I began if it were not for you all. I'll still do my best to continue improving in other stories. And I hope you all will read them too. And now I'll ask you to review if you managed to read the end, just for old times' sake.**


End file.
